Madison and Skyler teen years'
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: 11 years after Rosalina death Madison and Skyler go to Mushroom Kingdom high school and meet some new friend
1. High school

Chapter 1 On the way to High School

It's Madison and Skyler's first day at highschool. They are going to Mushroom Kingdom High School. They are twin sister who are eighteen and seventeen.

"I hope we fit into this place," said Madison cheerfully

"Me too,"mumbled Skyler.

"I hope there are some nice boys!" said Madison.

"Me too," Skyler repeated.

Skyler had always come second to Madison. It was always Madison and Skyler not Skyler and Madison. Skyler was an hour younger than Madison. A year younger than Madison. They were twins born on different days. Madison was born on the 31st of December. Skyler was born on the 1st of January. Skyler is taller than Madison, but also smarter. In kindergarten, Skyler constantly hid behind Madison while Madison made all the friends for him. Skyler was less shy in elementary school but he still hung around with Madison and had the same friends as Madison. Now they were going into highschool. Skyler was determinded not to get the same boy as Madison.

It's Shulk and Pit's first day at highschool. They are going to Shroom High School. Shulk had stayed the night in Pit's house. Pit and Shulk have been best friends since kindergarten. They are both eighteen but Shulk is the older friend.

"I wonder what high school is like?!"said Shulk cheerfully.

"I hope we will make some new friends,"replied Pit just as cheerfully.

Yeah, and meet some nice girls,"Shulk replied, giggling.

"What type are you after?" Pit asked.

"Oh I dunno, a girl who is sporty, popular, nice, has feelings and who is romantic. What about you?"

"A girl who is shy, romantic, sporty, good looking,"

"Time to go!" 's Palutena called.

"We better go,"said Pit, excitedly,"Don't want to be late on the first day!"

Jessica is starting high school at Shroom High School. She is waiting on a lift from her friend, Teresa. Jessica is writing in her diary. She is fifteen. She wrote:

I wonder what high school is like? I'm glad my parents have finally settled on a house. We have been all over the place. We have lived in five different houses now. Now we have

settled down for the benefit of my brother, Tanooki Nick Koopa. He is eleven now and is starting school himself in Sarasaland Middle School, where I went. I hope I make new friends!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Jessica,it's Teresa," Wendy called.

"Ok , here I go!" said Jessica under her breath.

Jessica got into Tesresa's car. She sat down in the empty seat beside Luma. The car was full of Luma's family. It is a twelve seater van. Luma has five brothers and four sisters.

"Hey Jessica!"said Teresa cheerfully

"Hey Treresa! How was your summer?"Jessica replied.

"Great! We went on holidays to a beach resort . It was so sunny! My mom (Daisy) and My dad (Waluigi) burnt!"

"I can see that!"

Jessica and Teresa started giggling.

"You are so tanned now," said Jessica enviously,"Well I went to the Earth kingdom and it was gorgeous. I went shopping and I got loads of new clothes!"

"Lucky!" said Teresa, "Are you nervous? I am shaking as we speak!"

"I am so nervous! Omg! I am excited too, though."

"We'd better hope for the best!"

What do you think? Well, it's only getting started, so it's probably boring for you. I will be doing more chapters soon, I promise. By the way, in the next chapters, I mention some

characters you might not of heard about that are minor characters in the story. I will tell you about them when they appear.


	2. Newbies Meet n Greet

Character I own

Blake Wembley

Logan Wembley

Skyler Katie Star

Madison Catherine Star

Jessica Koopa

Katelyn Diamond

Isabel Verducci

Teresa Sarasa

Sequoya Matthews

Chapter 2 Newbies Meet n' Greet

Sequoya's car just reached Mushroom Kingdom High School. She says goodbye to her dad and gets out of the car.

Sequoya (thinking): Damn, this place is huge!

In front of Sequoya is a three story red brick building with big glass doors at the front. Over the doors are gold letters that spell out "Mushroom Kingdom High School" and the

school crest on the right. The window on the right of the door shows one of the labs and the window on the left shows the music room.

Sequoya gulps as she walks through the big glass doors. A huge wave of sound hits him. Students all over the place;chatting, laughing, screaming, yelling. Every

10 seconds, Sequoya could hear the bang of a locker door. It seemed so intimidating

She fixed her eyes on a sign that said "Newbies Meet n' Greet, in the Hall!" Straight in front of Sequoya was a wooden door with a sign that read "Hall". Sequoya

opened the door and walked in. More nervous freshmen were sitting in front of him, peering at him curiously. A couple of people were talking to eachother, as

if they knew eachother. There was a table with plates that had bicuits, cupcakes and bars of chocolate on them and there were big jugs of lemonade with

plastic cups all around them.

Sequoya took a biscuit and poured herself a jug of lemonade and sat down. She looked around. There was two girls, one with a red and Black top and jeans, the other with

a pink top and jeans since you were allowed to wear your own clothes on the first day.

and the girl in the pink top was taller. They seemed nice. Sequoya walked over to them.

Sequoya: Hi, I'm Sequoya. Who are you?

Madison: I'm Madison and she's Skyler.

She pointed at her taller sister. Skyler nodded at Sequoya. Sequoya thought Skyler was shyer than her sister Madison.

Sequoya: So, where do you live?

Madison: We live on Star Street.

Sequoya: Really? I live on the road that's right next to that, Swallow Street.

Sequoya, Madison and Skyler chatted and got to know eachother. Sequoya was glad to have made new friends.

Katelyn Diamond had just walked into the Hall of her new school, Mushroom Kingdom High School. She looked around.

She saw a few girls chatting in a corner who were giggling together. Then she looked over at a gang of four boys and saw the hottest guy she ever saw. He had a hat similar to her own on his head and he had a brown side fringe and brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with yellow strings, jeans and black Converse. He looked at her and then Katelyn turned around and blushed. A girl with long brown hair and grey eyes from the gang of giggling girls came over to her.

She was wearing a red tank top, really short shorts, really high red high heels and loads of make up. She looked down at Katelyn.

Isabel: Hi, I'm Isabel and who are you, Small Fry?

The group of girls giggled. Katelyn was hurt by this but gathered up her dignity.

Katelyn: Hi Clown Face, I'm Katelyn and exactly who do you think you are?

The girls said "ooooh!" There was no teacher supervision so you could say what you wanted to say.

Isabel: Yeah you look like a toad, don't you and I wouldn't be surprised if you were the same size as one.

Katelyn: Enough about my size, Miss Fake Girl. Gosh, you really are fake: fake tan, fake eyelashes, fake face in general and you use high heels to make you look taller. You are probably trying to hide the monster underneath you layers.

Isabel: And you dare go out in public without make up?

Katelyn: No, I put a reasonable amount on like an normal person.

Isabel: Well, what on Earth do you call normal, you cow.

Katelyn: Well it's not you, you twit.

Isabel: What would you know about fashion? You look like you're wearing a sack.

Katelyn: You look like you're wearing a load of rags.

Katelyn and Isabel looked at eachother with hatred. They walked closer to eachother, threatening a fight. Madison walks over and stops them.

Madison: That's enough.

Isabel: Oooh, a peacemaker. And who are you?

Madison: I'm Madison, so just shut up and get lost. Come on Katelyn, come over to my group.

Katelyn and Madison walked over to a group with four more girls in it. Katelyn was introduced to Skyler,Jessica,Sequoya,and Teresa .

They are much nicer than Isabel's group ,Katelyn thought.

Logan and Blake walked through the door. Suddenly a girl with long, blue hair wearing Blue mini dress ,blue boots came into the room she ran straight to Blake

Blake : Oh,hi Tessa

Tessa :Blake ! I haven't seen you since like,forever ! You didn't reply to any of my text !

Blake : Well, half way through summer, my phone broke and...

Tessa : And the other half of summer ?

Blake : Oh,eh,I didn't have time

Tessa : No time for me ? How ?

Blake : I was doing ... stuff

Tessa : Ehh... OK !

Tessa chartered on to Blake . Logan, however was sitting down, bored and grumpy. He looked

around at his fellow students . He spotted one girl in particular. She was wearing a light blue shade . She was wearing a light blue top, three-quarter-length jeans and white Airmax.

She had a fantastic figure,in which Logan's couldn't stop staring at her. I have to know her name,Logan though.I have to know who she is


	3. The First Day

Ch 3 First Day

Characters I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Sequoya Matthews

Katelyn Diamond

Princess Shay Kesalawski

Princess Sofia Sulkin

Logan Wembley

Blake Wembley

Tessa Bominable

Jessica Koopa

Isabel Verducci

Jasmine Yueming

Emmi Paratrooper

Ch 3 First Day

Meowser walked into his first class, Maths. He was late.

"Meowser, why are you so late?" asked the Maths teacher, Mrs. Shay.

"Uhh, I missed the bus,"said Meowser, not caring that he was late.

"Do you have a note?"

"No."

"Detention, Meowser. Be there or get double detention," said Mrs. Shay.

Meowser grunted and sat down in an empty seat beside Teresa. Meowser decided to be annoying. He flicked Teresa's arm. Teresa turned around to him.

Meowser looked away. Teresa went back to her work. Meowser flicked Teresa again and Daisy turned around again. Meowser started pretending to do work and Teresa got

back to work. Then, Meowser flicked Teresa for the third time. This time, Teresa grabbed Meowser by the collar.

"If you flick me again, you will be sorry you ever sat beside me,"whispered Teresa angrilly.

"Oh yeah?"said Meowser, while messing up Teresa's hairstyle. Then Teresa saw red. She lost her temper and wrestled Meowser to the ground.

"Stay down, you irritating beast!"screamed Teresa

Jessica had the sense to pull Teresa away. Madison and Shulk had to help him since Teresa was so strong and angry. Isabel helped Meowser up.

"Detention, both of you!"shouted Mrs. Shay ,"And if you're not there, you get double detention.

"I've already gotten detention, Sir,"said Meowser.

"You have double detention then,"said Mr. Shay.

"But Sir,that's not fair! She wrestled me to the ground!And what if I don't show up?"

"You did enough to her to make here lose her temper. And if you don't show up you get quadruple detention."

"That's not even a word, Sir!"

"You have extra homework tonight, young Meowser. You have to find the exact meaning of quadruple and give me three examples."

"Ugh, it's not fair!"said Meowser angrilly.

At lunch Madison, Teresa, Sequoya, and Tessa sat together.

"I can't believe I got detention in the first class!"said Teresa sadly,"What will my mom say?"

"Well, it is mostly your fault, Teresa,"said Madison.

"He provoked me! He flicked at me and messed up my hairstyle, the big brute!"

"I know, I don't like him at all."said Madison.

"He is horrible,"said Tessa.

"Oh, and by the way, Madison, thanks for holding me back,"said Teresa, "If it wasn't for you, I would have gotten even worse than a detention."

"Well, it was actually Jessica's idea to hold you back. Shulk and I just helped."

"I'm going over to thank Jessica and Shulk,"said Teresa,"Could you please come with me Madison?"

"Yeah,sure,"said Madison,"We'll be back in a minute girls."

Teresa and Madison walked over to the table where Shulk and Jessica were sitting with Pit and Blake.

"Hi guys,"said Teresa,"Emm, Shulk and Jessica, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!"said Shulk, getting up,"Come on, Jessica."

"Ok, Shulk,"said Jessica.

Jessica and Shulk came over to Teresa and Madison.

"I just wanted to say thank you to both of you for what you did in the Math class,"said Teresa."

"Oh, it was no bother, really," Shulk said, shyly.

There was an awkward silence . Madison and Shulk were staring at eachother. All for of them blushed and laughed.

"Well, see you around,"said Shulk.

"Yeah...same here,"said Madison.

They went back to their tables. Madison and Skyler spent the rest of their lunch time talking about how cute Shulk and Pit are. Tessa, Katelyn, Sequoya and Shulk got tired of this and started up a different conversation.

For the last class, Logan had Art. Logan loves art. He knew what he was going to draw in this Art class. The teacher, Miss Daisy Sarasa gave out the seats.

"Ok, so they seats are Logan and Katelyn, Jessica and Pit, Madison and Princess Sofia, Teresa and Bowser Jr, Queen Melful and Shy Guy."

"Who's Katelyn?" thought Logan, while walking to his seat ,"It's a nice name, mind you."

When Logan sat down, the beautiful girl who he saw at the Meet n' Greet sat down beside him. "Katelyn, " he thought, "No wonder it's such a nice name. It's

the name of a nice girl."

"Ok class!"boomed the teacher,"Today, you have to paint a dream."

"A dream?"asked Pit,"What sort of dream?"

"Any dream you want,"replied the teacher.

Logan started drawing immediatly. He was drawing the girl of his dreams. It was easier that she was sitting beside him. Logan was the last person to be

finished his painting. Most people were finished in half a class. Logan wanted a very detailed painting. When he was finally finished, he was satisfied.

"What did you paint?"asked Katelyn.

Logan jumped. "Emm, the girl of my dreams,"said Logan blushing.

"Can I see it?"asked Katelyn.

"Emm, not right now,"said Logan.

"Ok, I will be seeing it anyway because the teacher will be hanging them on the wall"

"What?!" Logan stared at the painting in horror. He reached out for his rubber but Katelyn stopped him. She put his hand on top of his to stop him.

"Don't rub it out, please,"said Katelyn. Logan didn't. Katelyn was satisfied. She turned around and smiled at Pit who was behind them. Pit smiled back,

confused. Logan saw this event. He looked at the part of Pit's painting that wasn't covered up. He had drawn a girl to.

"He must have drawn Katelyn,"thougtht Logan,"I'll get him afterschool. Then the bell rang and the students gave the teacher their paintings and left the classroom.


	4. Facebook Time

Games » Mario » **Madison and Skyler teen years'**

Author: iloveprincessrosalina15

1. High school 2. Newbies Meet n Greet 3. The First Day 4. Facebook Time 5. Gangnam Style 6. Girl Scouts Part 1

Rated: K - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 3 - Published: 01-16-15 - Updated: 02-18-15

id:10976525

**Chapter 4: Facebook Time**

* * *

><p>Shulk Witwicky-Isabel can we talk .<p>

Isabel Verducci-What is it ?

Shulk Witwicky-I want to break up with you.

Isabel Verducci- Why?

Shulk Witwicky- Becomes I like Madison more than you.

Madison Star- You like me

_Isabel has blocked Shulk Witwicky and Madison Star_

Isabel Verducci- I should have done that a while ago.

Teresa Sarasa- That was kind of mean don't you think?

Isabel Verducci- Uhhhh NO!

Alexis Sulkin- This conversation is boring!

Madison Star- You talk more on here then in life -_-  
><em>Skyler Star and 10 others like this...<em>

Tessa Bominable- I can't stop crying. My grandmother died. R.I.P Grandma I miss you so much!

_Isabel Verducci likes this..._

Blake Wembley- I'm so sorry baby, do you want me to come over?

Tessa Bominable- Sure and Isabel why did you like that?

Isabel Verducci- You deserve the pain!

Blake Wembley- Just ignore her alright, so do you need anything?

Jessica Koopa- How about you guys watch a movie together?

Voltaire Koopa Jr- Nothing dirty in that sentence. -_-

Tessa Bominable- Shut up I'm not in the mood!

Madison Star- How about some girl time? You Katelyn and I could hang out?

Tessa Bominable- Sounds great you can you come now?

Katelyn Diamond- Sure :)

Blake Wembley- What about me?

Tessa Bominable- You can come too, boyfriend and girls night!

Blake Wembley- Uhhhhh

Tessa Bominable- Whatever don't come then.

Emmi Paratrooper- You're acting like a dumb girl going off.

Jasmine Yueming- She is a dumb girl going off.  
><em>Isabel Verducci, Blake Wembley, Madison Star and 58,254,072,548,024,572,054,585,495,542,964,720,408,624,865,240,254,852,462,054,402,574,620,577,940,542 others like this.<em>

Tessa Bominable- THERE AREN'T EVEN THAT MANY PEOPLE ON EARTH. AND BLAKE WHY DID YOU LIKE IT?!

Blake Wembley- It was by accident and a little funny...

Tessa Bominable- Shut up!

Blake Wembley- Yes ma'am...

* * *

><p><em>Skyler Star is now friends with Voltaire Koopa Jr...<em>

Voltaire Koopa Jr- Thank you for accepting my friend request.

Skyler Star- You're still not a friend of mine in life.

Voltaire Koopa Jr- Shut up idiot.

Madison Star- Stop being mine.

Voltaire Koopa Jr- I don't wanna stop being yours ;)

Madison Star- I mean stop being mean.

Isaac Koopa- They're just fighting over you, don't worry about it.

Voltaire Koopa Jr- At least I AM not basket weaving my way through college by taking easy courses and then sleeping with my teachers.

_Skyler Star, Alexis Sulkin, and Voltaire Koopa Jr liked this._

Madison Star- You can't like your own comment.

Jessica Koopa- Yeah you can!_  
>Jessica Koopa likes this...<em>

Madison Star- Whatever,

Blake Wembley- You're the mean one Madison, you were mean to me.

Shulk Witwicky- HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY BABY! HAVE AT YOU!

Alexis Sulkin- That's my thingie!

Blake Wembley- Giggidty...  
><em>Logan Wembley, Isabel Verducci and 1,078 like this<em>

Logan Wembley- Nice one Bro

Blake Wembley- Thanks, what did Madison do to you?

Logan Wembley- She yelled at me because I'm trilingual. I can speak Italian, Spanish, English

Madison Star- YOU CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH!

_Logan Wembley has blocked Madison Star_

Logan Wembley- Yeah I blocked her.

Blake Wembley- She's like Tessa, she can't handle pressure.

Logan Wembley- Agreed.

Tessa Bominable- Excuse me?

Logan Wembley- Uh oh

Tessa Bominable- Blake how dare you?

Blake Wembley- That isn't an insult that's just how you are.

Madison Star- Oh you just screwed up. Prepare to write your will.

Teresa Sarasa- Ug Shut up Blake, I hate you.

Skyler Star- Haha!

Shulk Witwicky- Shut up!

Logan Wembley- Shut up!

Madison Star- Shut up!

Blake Wembley- Shut up!

Teresa Sarasa- Shut up!

Tessa Bominable- I hate you Blake _-

Alexis Sulkin- I hate you all :)

* * *

><p>Skyler Star- I've been single for some time...<p>

Pit Icarus- I hope you find the perfect girl for you.

Skyler Star- Thanks that means a lot, I'm actually looking for a boyfriend. I wonder who that special someone is.

Pit Icarus- Me too, I mean um I'm looking for that special someone for me.

Skyler Star- That probably won't be very hard for you, you're really sweet.

Pit Icarus- Oh wow okay.

Skyler Star- This is totally not flirting...

Pit Icarus- That's because it isn't.

Skyler Star- Agreed

Isabel Verducci- What kind of boy are you looking for exactly?

Skyler Star- A male

Isabel Verducci-THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY SHULK?

Skyler Star- Whoa...

Madison Star- What happened?

Isabel Verducci-Shulk dumped me for no reason at all.

Alexis Sulkin- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Madison Star- Ummmmmm

Alexis Sulkin-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE

Sequoya Matthews- Well...

Alexis Sulkin- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_Madison Star has blocked Alexis Sulkin_

Madison Star- I hate her -_-

Sequoya Matthews- Some um what did you do?

Blake Wembley- All I said was that she doesn't work well under pressure and then she came over and started cussing at me.

Voltaire Koopa Jr- I was I wasn't at work, I'd love to see that.

Katelyn Diamonds- Yo Tambien, that means I agree if you didn't know.

Blake Wembley- It's probably her time of the month.

Logan Wembley- Totally

Katelyn Diamonds- Agreed

Blake Wembley- All those three girls are unstable

Tessa Bominable- Guys are so stupid,

Blake Wembley- Tessa are you feeling better?

Tessa Bominable- Did I give you permission to speak to me?

Blake Wembley- No...

Isabel Verducci-Shulk shut up!

Shulk Witwicky- I didn't say anything!

Isabel Verducci- I'm not talking to you.

Shulk Witwicky- But you said my name...

Isabel Verducci- You're as annoying as Alexis when she became addicted to the duck song -_-

_Madison Star likes this_

Alexis Sulkin- Girl gone wild...  
><em>Sequoya Matthews, Madison Star, Skyler Star, and 28 others like this<em>

Logan Wembley- Now do a shirtless scene...  
><em>Blake Wembley, Isabel Verducci and 32 others like this.<em>

_Tessa Bominable blocked Blake Wembley_

Blake Wembley- What did I do for she to block me?

* * *

><p>Jessica Koopa- I'm sitting in my yard drinking a milkshake, where are all the boys?<p>

Isaac Koopa- In their house...

Isabel Verducci- In Madison's bed ;)  
><em>Alexis Sulkin, Madison Star, and 127 people like this...<em>

Alexis Sulkin- I'm sexy and I know it...

PiT IcaruS- Cool...

Alexis Sulkin- I love you baby :)

PiT IcaruS- I love you more.

Skyler Star- What's going on here?"

Pit Icarus- That's what I'd like to know.

Alexis Sulkin- Huh?

Pit Icarus- Someone hacked my account.

Madison Star- Why would someone hack your account you didn't do anything.

Skyler Star- We could call facebook and tell them about this.

Shulk Witwicky- We can't call facebook.

Alexis Sulkin- Yeah you can...

Madison Star- I thought I blocked you...

PiT IcaruS- Shulk go have sex with Madison .

Madison Star- Now is that an order or a suggestion, because the difference means a lot,  
><em>Skyler Star, Alexis Sulkin, and 170,652,964 people like this<em>

Blake Wembley- Let's just say that Madison has a better chance of getting in bed with Shulk then Isabel does. Lol Jk

Tessa Bominable- And I unblocked you because?

_Isabel Verducci has blocked Katelyn Diamond, Jasmine Yueming, Jessica Koopa, Madison Star, Teresa Sarasa, Skyler Star, Sequoya Matthews, Pit Icarus, Alexis Sulkin, Mr.L, Dimentio, and 300 others._

Madison Star- Does she have any friends unblocked?

Skyler Star- Nope...

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: If any two people in this story should date who should it be?<strong>


	5. Gangnam Style

**Another facebook chapter of course... So have a great day I guess yea.**

**Chapter 5: Gangnam Style**

* * *

><p>Katelyn Diamond- Is it normal to hear a rushing of water when you shake your stomach?<p>

Sequoya Matthews- Um no...

Shulk Witwicky- That hasn't happened to me before.

Katelyn Diamond- Marshall you can't shake your stomach because you have a six pack.

Sequoya Matthews- You have a six-pack?

Shulk Witwicky- Well I don't want to brag...

Madison Star- Shut up you love to brag...

Skyler Star- Actually Shulk doesn't really like attention. He wishes he were ugly.

Eclair Waffle- Wishes? He was granted that when he was born -_-

Sequoya Matthews- Shulk isn't ugly.

Sequoya Matthews- NO what I meant was that Shulk isn't ugly but he isn't pretty either. What I mean is that Shulk isn't ugly but he is good looking but I just don't like him like that.

Shulk Witwicky- Oh...

Katelyn Diamond- That's kind of confusing...

Skyler Star- Not really, she means that Shulk is good looking but hot in the friend sort of way :)

Katelyn Diamond- So its like how you see him. You think Shulk is hot but you wouldn't date him right?

Madison Star- Um I don't get it...

Katelyn Diamond- EXACTLY!_  
>Skyler Star, Sequoya Matthews, and 1,876 people like this...<em>

* * *

><p>Teresa Sarasa- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! *hums song*<br>_Skyler Star,Shulk Witwicky , and 150 people like this..._

Madison Star - In your case more like Open Condom Style...  
><em>Skyler Star,Peach Toadstool, Alexis Sulkin, and 789,089,573 people like this...<em>

Dante Corella- I was about to say that, crud -_-

Teresa Sarasa- Shut up

Shulk Witwicky- In my case it's more like, BROKEN CONDOM STYLE!

Madiosn Star- Awwwwwww

Isabel Verducci- Awww what?

Madison Star- Shulk thinks he's a mistake,

Isabel Verducci- That's cuz he is...

Alexis Sulkin- THANK YOU!  
><em>Alexis Sulkin, Madison Star, Teresa Sararsa, and 58 others like this...<em>

Shulk Witwicky- I hate my life :(

Isabel Verducci- I hate it too :D  
><em>Mr.L, Dimentio, and 512 others like this...<em>

Shulk Witwicky- You know you don't have to be rude!

Isabel Verducci- True

Shulk Witwicky- Well then?

Isabel Verducci- I still hate you

Alexis Sulkin- OPEN CONDOM STORE!  
><em>Madison Star,<em>Isabel Verducci_, Teresa Sarasa, Peach Toadstool, and 1,645 people like this..._

Mario Mario- That was hilarious but you said it late,

Alec Sulkin- oh...

* * *

><p>Mr. Pit- I'm Pit's unknown hacker, I changed my name :)<p>

Pit- Congrats

Jessica Koopa- Sucker...

Alexis Sulkin- I've got a joke, what happens when you place Madison, Pit, Pit's hacker, Shulk, Logan and Blake in a room for several hours?

Pit Icarus- Why am I in there?

Alexis Sulkin- HAHAHA YOU SAID IN THERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><em>Luigi Toadstool, Madison Star, Heaven Sky, and 256 others like this...<em>

Madison Star- Just answer the question please

Jessica Koopa- Um Maury?  
><em>Madison Star, Skyler Star, and 58 others like this...<em>

Alec Sulkin- Nope I got a better answer. Okay Skyler tries to have sex with Shulk and he refuses. Skyler keeps flirting with him and won't take no for answer. Pit meanwhile is crying in a corner and then he ends up killing himself over the pressure. Logan realizes that bothering Pit is the only thing he does in his life. He shouted that they all were going to die so he made a gun appear and he ended up shooting himself. Shulk snaps into reality and finally admits that he's a virgin so he decides he has to do something about it. Skyler uses this to her advantage, but Shulk said that he isn't that desperate, so he turns to Blake for luck and then the two do "things". Meanwhile Pit's hacker is just sitting in a chair eating a bag of Doritos.  
><em>Madison Star, Mario Mario Star, and 25,082,470,620,472,504 people like this...<em>

Mr. Pit- I LOVE DORITOS!

Skyler Star- Plus I'd be chasing over Pit and not Shulk :)  
><em>Madison Star, Alexis Sulkin, Jasmine Yueming and 1,204,250 people like this...<em>

Skyler Star- Why did everyone like that?

Alexis Sulkin- Everyone likes liars :)

Skyler Star- Shouldn't you be in class?

Alexis Sulkin- Uh oh...

Skyler Star- Yeah Uh oh

Alexis Sulkin- This is why you're single b*tch

Skyler Star- -_- meanie

Alexis Sulkin- Hey you had that coming, and yes I censored myself :) I'm a good person

* * *

><p>Sequoya Matthews- Crushes are hard...<p>

Napoleon Koopa- Dirty way or clean way?  
><em> Isabel Verducci and 86 people like this...<em>

Sequoya Matthews- Ok first of all who are you? Second of all clean way of course.

Napoleon Koopa- I'm your future baby call me ;)

Voltaire Koopa Jr- She doesn't want you now go!

Napoleon Koopa- Look bro I'm making my moves so scram,

Voltaire Koopa Jr- Sequoya isn't interested so keep on moving. She isn't one of those sluts you're looking for; she's more then that. You don't even deserve her so get lost!

Napoleon Koopa- Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you two were dating jeez

Sequoya Matthews- Oh we aren't dating.

Napoleon Koopa- Sure seems like it...

_Madison Star, Katelyn Diamond and 69 people like this..._

Alexis Sulkin- Hehe 69..._  
>Alexis Sulkin, Sequoya Matthews and 78 people like this...<em>

Skyler Star- Again with the liking of your own comment

* * *

><p>Skyler Star - This young boy wakes up 3 nights in a row when he hears a thumping sound coming from his parents room. Finally one morning he goes to his mom and says, "Mommy, every night I hear you and daddy making noises and when I look in your bedroom you're bouncing up and down on him. His mom is taken by surprise and says, "Oh..well...ah...well I'm bouncing on his stomach because he's chubby and that makes him not as fat anymore." And the boy says, "Well, that won't work!" His mom responds with, "Why?!" And the boy replies, "Because the lady next door comes by after you leave each day and blows him back up!"<br>_Madison Star, Heaven Sky, Luigi Toadstool, and 7,205,840,726,720 people like this..._

Shulk Witwicky- If I ever cheated on Madison she would murder me,

Madison Star- That's too easy..

Alexis Sulkin- You know what else's easy?  
><em>Shulk Witwicky, Skyler Star, and 875 people like this...<em>

Madison Star- Shut up -_-

Alexis Sulkin- You didn't even know what I was going to say,

Madison Star- What were you going to say than?

Alexis Sulkin- Monopoly, that's easy :)

Princess Heaven Sky- Idiot...

* * *

><p>Skyler Star- My dad just told me that I'm getting braces in a few days :(<p>

Alexis Sulkin- Haha your misery makes me feel satisfied :)

Pit Icarus- You're so mean to Skyler. Also Skyler your dad told me that I'm going to have to take you!

Skyler Star- And she didn't tell me because?

Mario Mario Star- Because you would start crying if I tell you.

Mr. Pit- You're dad's name is Mario? Hahaha like the Sailor.

Mario Mario Star- Yes, stay in school honey.

Madison Star- Hey Dad!

Mario Mario Star- Hey sweetie, how's that thing that we were talking about going for you?

Madison Star- Dad not here!

Teresa Sarasa- What'd you guys talk about?

Mario Mario Star- I just talked to her about sex. I gave her some condoms and told her that if she's doing it then at least use protection.  
><em>Heaven Sky, Alexis Sulkin, Jasmine Yueming, and 637 others like this...<em>

Madison Star- Dad stop it!

Skyler Star- No continue :)

Mario Mario Star- Skyler Star I told you to call me dad

Skyler Star- Kay Daddy

Mario Mario Star- Well anyways I told her that I am very supportive of her exploration and if she needs any tips I'm here. But it would have been better if she would have waited.  
><em>Isabel Verducci, Teresa Sarasa, and 2,048,702,740,257,820,548,720 people like this...<em>

Isabel Verducci- STOP STOP YOU'RE KILLING ME!

Madison Star- Dad please stop please...

Skyler Star- No keep going Dad :D

Mario Mario Star- Like I was saying, Madison remember when I caught you watching that video in your bedroom 'exploring yourself?' Well at the age of 13 all teen girls end up masturbating.  
><em>Heaven Sky, <em>Logan Wembley_, Peach Toadstool and 45,927,204,782,045,752,075,420,745 others like this..._

Madison Star- My life's over...

Teresa Sarasa- HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Shulk Witwicky- Teeheee heee heee

Alexis Sulkin- HE SAID MASTURBATING!

Katelyn Diamond- Remember Madison DON'T DROP THE SOAP!

Jessica Koopa- TOO LATE!

Sequoya Matthews- That isn't funny at all, it's just FABulous

Tessa Bominable- I see what you did there :D

Alexis Sulkin- Madison I now look up to you...

Emmi Paratrooper- GUESS WHAT ELSE WAS UP WHEN MADISON WAS WALKED IN ON?  
><em>Sequoya Matthews, Katelyn Diamond and 1,938 people like this...<em>

Teresa Sarasa- Mr. Star, what did Madison do when you walked in on her?

Mario Mario Star- She just sat there in shock and then covered herself and then ran out of the room. It was adorable...

Madison Star- Dad no...please stop...

Emmi Paratrooper- If Madison goes to jail he'll be the meat of all the other guys there :/

Alexis Sulkin- Gay homo-fags...  
><em>Katelyn Diamond,Sequoya Matthews, and 287,502,745,802 others like this.<em>

Madison Star- Let's make this clear, Shulk and I have never done anything sexually.

Skyler Star- Yeah right and Teresa's a virgin :)

Teresa Sarasa- Shut up -_-

* * *

><p>Teresa Sarasa- Hey Logan what's up?<p>

Logan Wembley- If I told you would you sit on it?

Teresa Sarasa- I shouldn't have asked -_-

Dante Corella- Hey Daze knock-knock :)

Teresa Sarasa- Whose there?

Dante Corella- Daisy,

Teresa Corella- Daisy who?

Dante Corella- Daisy me rollin'; day hatin' YEA!

Teresa Sarasa- Hehe nice,

Logan Wembley- Teresa would you go out with me?  
><em>Mr.L likes this...<em>

Teresa Sarasa- Um no...

* * *

><p>Madison Star- Teresa I've got a fun question for you and you have to answer it :)<p>

Teresa Sarsa- Okie Dokie,

Madison Star- How many guys have you slept with?

Nick Tirrel- Yea I wanna know :)

Alexis Sulkin- This'll be good

Teresa Sarasa- Well there was David, Tony, Todd, Malcolm, Jenni, Micheal, Dontel, Chris, Sam, Shulk, 1/2 of Nick, Terrence, Logan, James, Somaj, Dante, Dante, Dante, Devin, Bradley, Logan, Shulk...

Madison Star- Whoa...

Nick Tirrel- Wait you said 1/2 Nick what does that mean?

Teresa Sarasa- We only kiss...

Shulk Witwicky- We never slept together...

Teresa Sarasa- Sure...

Jessica Koopa- YOU WHORE!

Teresa Sarasa- I just wrote down a list of male names. I was lying about everyone except Dantes ;)

Dante Corella- Of course baby ;)

Nick Tirrel- Hold the Lettuce, what's with you two?

Teresa Sarasa- We just dated before the two of us dated nothing much.

Madison Star- Oh crap...

Nick Tirrel- WAIT SO DANTE'S YOUR EX?

Teresa Sarasa- Yeah I lost my V- Card to Dante :)

Alexis Sulkin- And the truth comes out...

Dante Corella- We broke up because of friendship issues, we figured out that we liked each other for the sex so we just cut everything off and decided to be friends.

Teresa Sarasa- I think we pulled it off pretty well.

Daisy Sarasa- Teresa Sarasa you are in so much trouble.

**Question of the Chapter *Will you guys even answer this*? What do you think of the gangnam style video? If you haven't already seen it go watch it, I LOVE IT!**


	6. Girl Scouts Part 1

**Chapter 6: Girl Scouts Part 1**

"Blake may I tell you something?" Logan questioned as he stood on the island inside the kitchen standing up and taking a grape from a bowl.

"Sure why not," Blake said as he he sitting on the other side of the island sitting on a stool eating some of the grapes as well.

"I like this girl. Now these aren't the feelings like 'I'm cute, you're cute let's make-out' no it's not like that. I think I sort of love her," Logan admitted.

"And this girl is?" Blake began while chewing on a grape.

"Katelyn," Logan revealed.

"Ohh Katelyn? You should ask her out. She's really nice and she would probably say yes," Blake informed.

"I doubt it. I'm really not this hesitant when I like a girl. But she is different. I really like her and maybe she's the one! " Logan spoke.

"The next one you'll date?" Blake began.

"No, I mean my life partner," Logan admitted.

"Well then you'll have to ask her out on a date man," Blake informed as Logan took the last grape and he stood up with the empty bowl in hand.

"I"m not sure about that, but I'll think about it," Logan decided as he took the empty bowl and Blake sat back down.

The two began to talk about something until Cat Peach came into the apartment holding her pocketbook .

"MOM THINK FAST!" Blake yelled loudly. Before Cat Peach could react Blake threw an orange at her and hit her in the stomach. Cat Peach fell to the ground and held her stomach in pain

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Logan snapped while looking at Blake.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tried to warn you before I threw it!" Blake replied as he walked over to her mom and offered her a hand.

"Shut up!" Cat Peach said while glaring at him.

"Yeah shut up," agreed Logan.

"Oh, you're on Mom's side!" Blake whined.

"No, I'm on the Blake shut's up side!" Logan replied while folding his arms.

"You're feisty!" Blake informed while folding his arms.

* * *

><p>Skyler sat in the family room munching on some sweet popcorn while watching T.V. Suddenly the doorbell rung and Skyler stood up quickly. Skyler stretched and then opened his front door to see two little girls who were about the age of eight or nine. Both were wearing sashes and there outfits contained a green hat and a small green dress.<p>

"Hello would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" said that first girl who had curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Um let's see what kind do you have um and your names are?" Skyler questioned.

"Well I'm Emma and this girl is April," The girl said while pointing to the other girl who had long wavy brown hair and brown hair.

"We have Mint Chocolate, Cookies 'N Creme, Peanut Butter, Chocolate Chip, and Pecan." April informed with a smile.

"Wow that sounds good, but I think me dieting is for the best. Maybe next time," Skyler replied while patting his stomach.

"It's okay you can get some. You can diet later, remember YOLO," Emma spoke.

"Yolo?" .Skyler questioned.

"You Obviously Love Oreos!" April responded while holding up a box of Cookie 'N Creme cookies.

"That's cute, maybe later girls," Skyler chuckled and then began to close his doors.

"Look 50-year-old, we are challenging the group in Linewood park too see who can sell the most cookies. AND IF WE'RE GOING TO WIN THEN YOU NEED TO BUY OUR COOKIES!. Emma yelled.

"First of all I'm 17; second of all I'm really not interested in buying any. Maybe I can buy some on your guy's next fundraiser," Skyler responded with a pulled Skyler down by her collar and looked at her in the eyes.

"One way or another we are going to get our money and your going to get our cookies punk. So you either pay for the cookies now are suffer the worst days of your life. Considering your weight you probably don't have much longer to go!" April whispered.

"First of all I like spaghetti, sue me. Also you can do whatever you want. I'm not scared of a couple little girls selling cookies. Skyler informed with a smile. Emma and April looked at each other and nodded. Afterwards they walked away from Skyler confidently. "Who do they think they are?". Skyler mumbled to herself.

Skyler sat down on the couch and turned up the volume on the television. The remote didn't work so Skyler banged on the remote; nothing happened. She became frustrated to she took the back off and gasped. Written in crayon on the batteries in Red said:

_**We aren't kidding! You better**_** run!**

Skyler screamed and then ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Walking...To my ex girlfriends house! Walking...going ask her out! Walking...but i'm still in doubt!" Napoleon Koopa<em> sung as he walked up Teresa's driveway and knocked on her door. There was a long silence but no answer. Napoleon saw movement inside but no one answered. "I have a package for Teresa Sarasa!" Napoleon Koopa announced with a smile.

Teresa quickly opened the door and then she frowned at what she saw. "You have a package for me?" Teresa spoke annoying.

"A package of pure hotness, don't hesitate to open me," Napoleon informed while raising his eyebrows twice.

"What do you want?" Teresa snapped while folding her arms.

"I want your blood," Napoleon said seductively as he rolled his letters and moved closer to her.

"Uh no!" Teresa said while crossing her arms and pushing Napoleon away.

"Come on, I want to throw a roll of pennies down your wishing-," Napoleon began but Teresa became angry.

"That is really perverted, you just like me for my body. That's not how relationships work. Only horrible people do that," Teresa exclaimed.

"Um I remember, you like Dante for his exterior only," Napoleon informed while smirking.

"Whatever!" Teresa snapped as she walked back inside her home getting ready to close her door.

"Look, I think that you and Nick should get back together," Napoleon suggested.

"Whoa where did this come from?" Teresa questioned.

"I don't know, am I sick?" Napoleon asked himself while touching his face. Teresa rolled her eyes in response. "I think you and Nick should get back together because you probably don't want to go out with me again. And I liked when I picked on Nick on his sexy girlfriend would come to the rescue."

"Whatever okay, I'll consider it get off my case," Teresa demanded.

"Trust me on this one Teresa. Nick is the last one you got. You can't just sit in your yard with a milkshake in hand. Boys aren't that stupid...most of the time," Napoleon informed with a smile.

"Your sweet," Teresa replied and she gave Napoleon a kiss on the cheek afterwards. Teresa backed up into her house while smiling and waving to Napoleon.

* * *

><p>Tessa carefully walked through the 3 floor on in her boyfriend's apartment building looking for his room. Tessa soon found his room and then prepared to knock on it. But she stopped because she heard noises inside that sounded like two males.<p>

"Come on Blake just go with it she'll be fine,"

_"I don't know Logan. What if she gets mad at me_."

"Trust me she won't. She probably has been expecting this for a while now."

_"I want to do it so badly but what if it hurts her? I can't bear that."_

"Well I don't know if it's happened to her or not but the point is that you've guys are ready for this. You've got to do this or it'll just hurt you."

_"You're right Logan. I'll talk to Tessa and i'll end this thing between us. She'll be great_."

"Yeah, I've done this plenty of times. I have plenty of experience and I'm sure you'll do fine. Same with Tessa,"

"_I bet,"_

Tessa backed up from the door in shock. She knew exactly what they were talking about. "Blake's going to break up with me. What did I do wrong?" Tessa asked with her eyes full of tears. Tessa ran down then hall while sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>My neck hurts...hmmmmm Well anyways what was that little conversation Logan and Blake were having. And will Skyler buy those girl scout cookies?<strong>

** Question of the Chapter: What would you do in Skyler's situation?**


	7. Girl Scouts Part 2

**Chapter 7: Girl Scouts Part 2**

Tessa was sitting at the lunch table with Shulk,Pit, Teresa, and Isabel eating lunch while she spoke and the others listened. "I think he said that I'd be fine with this. Why would I be okay with him breaking up with me?" Tessa whined as a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

Shulk embraced his friend and then Tessa cried hard into his shoulder. "What if there's someone else?" Isabel asked while throwing her hands into the air. Teresa hit Isabel hard on the shoulder and glared at her. "I mean what if he thinks he isn't good enough for you?" Isabel looked at Teresa for reassurance; Teresa nodded in return.

"Blake is perfect, he's too good for me." Teresa sobbed.

"If Blake is too much of anything for you then it's age," Shulk informed. Pit and Tessa glared at Shulk angrily. "Too much?"

"Duh," Pit spoke

"You should just ignore all his phone call until he realizes how good you are," Isabel suggested.

"That's stupider then dubstep!" Teresa snapped.

"I like dubstep," Tessa informed as she wiped a tear away.

"I agree dubstep is stupid," Isabel agreed.

"Dubstep is pretty fascinating," Shulk informed.

"Says the blondes," Isabel chuckled.

"I know right," Pit laughed. Tessa folded her arms and looked away. Skyler crept up to the table and looked around. Madison came up close behind but a brown spread was around his lips and he was holding a large cooler. Skyler looked around himself in a weird fashion. There were bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot.

Madison on the other hand had a gigantic cooler that was at room temperature full of Nutella. Madison opened a large jar that was about 8 pounds, and took a big ladle and ate the Nutella off of the getting it all over himself.

"Skyler?" Pit said slowly.

"HUH?!" Skyler yelled as he turned towards Pit in shock and shaking as he did.

"What's wrong?" Pit questioned as he moved closer to them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was up all night securing my house from those horrible girl scouts. Their gonna kill me!" Skyler cried and then lied his head down on Pit's lap.

"Blake's gonna dump me!" Tessa cried and then she lied her head on the other side of Pit's lap. Pit awkwardly raised his hands and rubbed both Skyler and Tessa's heads.

"Is that Nutella stuff really that good?" Shulk questioned as she moved one of his hands towards Madison cooler. Once Shulk was really close Madison looked up from her jar and hissed at him. Shulk pulled his hand back and then moved it forward. Every time Shulk moved his hand close to it Madison hissed in response.

"Hey mirror!" Alexis greeted as she came by Madison and leaned next to him. Alexis took one of Madison's jars of Nutella and Madison glared at him in response. "I intimate you not Vice Versa," Alexis spoke. Alexis opened the jar of Nutella and ate some of it using her finger.

"Oh Alexis I need your help. Two little girls are trying to kill me because I wouldn't buy their cookies. You've got to help me!" Skyler whined while hugging Alexis's thighs.

"These cloth's cost a lot of money; hands off!" Alexis demanded.

"Really, I thought you found those in the lost and found!" Teresa said while eating a chip. Alexis tugged on the bandana around her neck and smiled at Teresa.

"Fine Skyler I'll be over your house at 6," Alexis said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Logan stood in his living humming a sweet tune while dancing around. Meanwhile Blake was sitting on the sofa biting his nails. "This is no time for dancing," Blake said dramatically.<p>

"Actually it's the perfect time to dance. This song is stuck in my head," Logan said with a smile.

"Tessa will be over any minute. And if things go well you have to GO!" Blake informed while standing up.

"Oh I wanna stay, ohh can I?" Logan pleaded while jumping up and down.

"That's sick," Blake spoke while folding his arms.

"We know this," Logan said with a frown and then walked towards the door until there was a soft knock. Blake was about to scream until Logan silenced him.

Logan smiled and then skipped to the door. Logan opened to the door to reveal a Tessa standing tall and confident. "Hallway I'll be," Logan informed and then went into the hallway. As soon as the door closed Logan leaned against it eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So Tessa there is something that I'd really like to talk about!" Blake informed while playing with his hands.

"Yeah I know. I know there is a very valid reason why you want to do this and it's perfectly fine with me. You can do whatever you want," Tessa informed while trying not to cry.

"Really well where do you want to do it?" Blake asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Does it matter?" Tessa said while on the verge of having a break-down. Her eyes were beginning to water and she was terribly upset.

"Well okay," Blake responded with a smile. Blake came up close to Tessa and lied a kiss on her lips. Tessa then started to cry as he kissed her. "Why are you crying?" Blake asked as Tessa wiped her eyes.

"Because you're going to break up with me, I know that you want it okay. I"m so very sorry about this. What did I do wrong?" Tessa whined through tears.

"Break up with you? Why would I want to break up with you? You did nothing wrong," Blake informed while rubbing his hands through her hair. "Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"I thought that you wanted to break up with me when I heard you and Logan talking two days ago," Tessa replied as she wiped away tears.

"Uh, oh ohhhhh! I see what you heard. I guess you interpreted the wrong thing when we were talking. We were talking about something else. I didn't know you heard that conversation," Blake spoke.

"I kind of heard it when I was in the hallway. What were you guys talking about then?" Tessa questioned.

"Well that's the thing. We were talking and he was thinking that we should ummmm 'bump uglies'," Blake informed while saying the last part quietly.

"What?!" Tessa exclaimed with a confused look.

"Horizontally Dance," Blake responded.

"Say what?" Tessa replied.

"Show you how much I love you in a physical way," Blake said but a little quieter.

"Oh well I love you- WAIT! Ohhh I get it now! You and Logan actually talk about that stuff. How cute!" Tessa stated with a grin.

"I guess," Blake mumbled.

"Well since I now understand what you mean, I don't think that we should think about that now in our relationship," Tessa conformed.

"I agree, thank goodness things aren't awkward anymore." Blake sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah," said Tessa as she hugged her boyfriend.

"THAT'S IT?" Logan yelled from outside the door. Tessa and Blake quickly turned towards the door and Logan quickly opened it afterwards. "At least yell at him for thinking about patching the tent near the waterfall," Logan said with a grin.

"GET OUT!" Tessa demanded.

"This is my house," Logan informed.

"That you're getting out of," Blake cut in as he pushed Logan out.

* * *

><p>"They're going to be here any minute," Skyler said as she stared out her front window and shivered.<p>

"I've got this handled. Just a little gasoline and matches will do the trick," Alexis responded with a smile.

"Couldn't we go to jail?" Skyler questioned.

Alexis stood up and walked over to Skyler while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me everything is going to be fine. And if the police show up we'll blame everything on Madison," Alexis informed.

"Seems a little risky don't you think?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Risky is my middle name," Alexis exclaimed confidently.

"You have a middle name?" questioned Skyler.

"Focus dumb one!" Alexis stated while grabbing Skyler's cheeks. Skyler was about to speak, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Saved by the bell!" Alexis cheered.

Skyler walked up to the door and opened it. It revealed two little girls who apparently were girl scouts. "Give us our money; we'll give you your cookies!" Emma spoke angrily.

"Look whose Living Single," Alexis said with a smile. Suddenly there was an audience laugh that made the 4 people in the room look around curiously.

"What was that?" asked April.

"I don't know, I think that happens whenever you make a reference. Anyways we've got something in store for you guys," said Skyler in a smile.

"Like what chubs?" April snapped.

"See? You little girls don't even know what we are going to do; or what's going to happen in this world. That's why you've got to Think Like a Man!" Alexis laughed. Once again an audience laugh was heard. "That reference was not intentional," Alexis admitted.

"Look are you going to buy our cookies or what?" Emma yelled.

"How about or what?" Skyler said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Get us down from here!" April hollered as her and Emma where being tied up against a pole in a grassy field Skyler and Alexis were in.<p>

"My dad's a cop," April informed.

"Why would I care about your father's profession?" Alexis argued back.

"Get us down you idiot!" Emma snapped while folding her arms.

"We'll think about it," Skyler replied as she rubbed a leaf on both girl's legs.

"What's that?" April questioned while looking down.

"Poison Ivy!" Alexis admitted with a grin on her face.

"OH NO!" Both girls screamed at the same time. Alexis then dumped gasoline all over the girls'...sashes on the ground.

"NOT OUR SASHES!" Both girls called.

"Oh yes," Alexis replied and then he lite a match and dropped it in the pile. Afterwards the girls bursted into tears.

"Fine we won't bother you anymore," Emma said through tears.

"Good, NOW GIVE ME SOME OATMEAL COOKIES!" Alexis demanded while getting close to April.

"W-W-We don't have any," April muttered. Alexis angrily took one of the girls bags and went digging through it. Once he found nothing she threw it. Accidently the bag landed on April against the pole made her hit her head hard. She fell unconscious.

"Uh oh," Skyler and Alexis mumbled at the same time. Right after that two ran off into distance, but Alexis stopped Skyler before they were to far away.

"Don't forget the rest of the cookies," Alexis instructed. Skyler nodded and ran back to get the other cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't offend any girl scouts :)<strong>

**Question of The Chapter: Whose your favorite OC in this story? Basically which character did i make up, do you like the best?**


	8. Party

**Chapter 8 : Party**

**The next day...**

" So according to this food label these chicken fries are 230 Calories per 7 fries." Madison observed while looking at a piece of paper. Skyler grabbed one of the fries off Madison's

tray and continued to walk throughout the store.

" What a Friday? Peaceful walk in the could make this day better?" Skyler questioned while popping the food in her mouth.

" One Direction in swimsuits with hair," Madison answered.

" Gosh, I love you Madison." Skyler laughed.

" Does this have to feel weird?" Madison questioned. Skyler shrugged when she finally got to the exit of the mall. Madison got into the parking lot and looked around.

" This way I think," Skyler called while grabbing Madison's arm and running off across the street. Madison slid her hand in her coat pocket and got his car keys. When the Madison got

the keys in open the car door and got inside and Skyler got in the opposite side.

It was a long and quiet ride home. Hitting a bump on the road every few minutes didn't even spark a conversation between the sisters. But when they reached their house

a conversation did happen however.

" Madison is that our house?" Skyler questioned while pointed to a house. The House had lights going on almost everywhere. There was loud music and teens on the front lawn maybe even the back. A few teens traipsed around on the roof, either drunk or just acting strange.

" Yes, we're so dead." Madison remarked stunned. Suddenly a lamp smashed through one of the windows on the house.

" Dad's room?" Skyler questioned out loud.

" Yep," Madison answered. The twin sisters looked at each other in shock and then got out of the car as fast as possible. The sisters ran inside of the house were

unpredictable things were occurring right before their eyes.

" Split up," Both Madison and Skyler hollered over the loud music at the same time. Madison went to the right trying to avoid the other people who were crowding her path.

Madison finally ending up in the kitchen were she didn't want to be. Madison sighed and leaned on the island (Middle counter in the kitchen if you didn't know). Madison got himself a

red paper cup and served herself a cup of red punch. "Yum, this taste pretty good." Madison said to herself while getting himself some more.

" Look at that?" Teresa replied while rolling up in front of the Madison and Skyler's house with Tessa in the passenger seat and Jessica in the back.

" Madison and Skyler are having a party. And they didn't invite us." Jessica replied.

" We'll fix that," Teresa remarked while smiling devilishly at the others.

The trio of friends exited the car and walked up to the house and entered it.

About 5 minutes after Teresa, Jessica, and Tessa entered the house Alexis and Napoleon showed up at the house as well.

" Well look at that, dumbass has finally stopped being so prissy and decided to loosen up." Alexis chuckled.

" What do ya know, maybe we can do some THINGS if we join the party. What do you say?" Napoleon responded.

" I couldn't have thought of anything better then that," Alexis smirked.

The duo of friends leaped out their mini van and decided to join the party to. When Alexis and Napoleon got inside the first thing they say was Teresa standing by the television.

" Excuse me Alexis but I need to get myself some enjoyment if you know what I mean," Napoleon hinted. Alexis nodded and slipped away to the basement without people

noticing.

Napoleon walked up behind Teresa and tapped her shoulder. Teresa turned around and her face fell soon after. " Dang, Skyler invited you and not me? I guess I've hit an all time

low." Teresa commented.

" Nope, I was not invited baby. But I was wondered if you would like to spend some private time with me." Napoleon proposed.

" If your trying to flirt with me you aren't doing a very good job of it," Teresa mocked.

" Listen, I like you a lot. Why are so mean to me?" Napoleon asked.

" Well first of all, considering all the things you do to me that is sexual harassment which means I could sue you and have you put on probation which means it will be put on

your permanent record." Teresa explained.

"..." Napoleon stood there not saying a word; without moving until he finally thought of something. " I don't have a permanent record,"

" Everyone has a permanent record stupid," Teresa retorted.

" Well I've heard people say that everyone has parents but I don't," Napoleon shot back.

" Then you must be adopt ," Teresa paused before she could finished. " Nevermind I don't' want to get into your personal life." Napoleon and Teresa stood next to each other for a

long period of time without saying anything." Isabel, were is thou Isabel?" Skyler said out loud to no one in particular. Skyler stepped into her bedroom to find people talking and a couple making out on her bed.

" Could you please get out of my room?" Skyler asked sweetly. The teens continued to talk while ignoring Skyler. " EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Skyler yelled at the

top of her lungs. The teens/young adults jolted up and walked out of the room one by one.

Flint: Dudette whats your problem.

Jaylon: Take a chill pill.

Molly: I bet your still a virgin.

Seth: Sex dolls don't count.

Skyler heard a few people say those things while they were leaving her room. She closed her bedroom door and walked to her dads' bedroom and spotted Pit in there

drinking out of a red paper cup.

" Pit." Luigi called out. Pit turned and faced Skyler with his right hand in his pocket. " Have you seen Isabel?"

" Her bedroom," Pit instructed while pointing. Skyler nodded and ran off across the hall to Isabel's bedroom. When Skyler barged in Isabel's room she spotted

her friend on top of another boy kissing on her bed. Skyler cleared her throat to stop the two from their romantic moment.

" Isabel I didn't know you were busy. I thought that you don't like dating boys with red hair," Skyler asked Isabel.

" Wah, no he doesn't have red hair." Isabel chuckled slowly but not laughing.

" Its red velvet Isabel." Tyler reminded.

" Right, wait I thought you were dating Chase." Skyler remarked.

"Who is Chase?" Tyler questioned while turning towards Isabel

" Chase what? Who is Chase?" Isabel lied while laughing.

" Oh Chase is your ex boyfriend," Skyler answered. Isabel glared at Skyler while making a fist with her hand. When Tyler turned towards Isabel she turned around and

scratched the back of her head.

" I have no idea what she is talking about Tyler," Skyler fibbed.

" Oh Tyler, you must be the girl with the big butt." Skyler replied with a smile.

" Big Butt , Isabel I'm outta here." Tyler concluded while standing up then walking out of the door.

" Tyler wait." Isabel yelled after while running up to the doorway. " Round butts are nice," Isabel hollered when he was in the hallway turning towards the steps. "

SKYLER WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Isabel screamed at her younger friend.

" Hey, I have a bone to pick with you." Skyler stated.

" I have a bone to pick outta you," Isabel growled while holding Skyler by her collar.

" Once my dad and your mom get home, i'm not getting blamed for this." Skyler reminded while walking out of Isabel room.

Skyler continued out of the room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Which was more difficult then it sounds. When Skyler made it to the kitchen with was connected to

the living room she spotted people around the island and Madison laying on the island rambling about things that don't even make any sense.

" Madison are you okay?" Skyler questioned her older sister while pointing her hand on her shoulder.

" I don't know. But were in the kitchen," Madison rambled about to pass out.

"Yea, Madison you aren't acting normal." Skyler responded.

" I have no idea who your friend normal is. Your so funny that's why I love you. I love you from here to here," Madison replied while extending her arms out and talking in a

drunk like tune.

" Have you been drinking Madison?" Skyler asked.

" Drinking? What...What? I have not been hiking," Madison remarked.

" Hiking? I said nothing about hiking Madison," Skyler reassured.

" I Smell like a sexy orchard," Madison announced to everyone in the room.

" Madison I ," Skyler began.

" Sometimes when you hear noises from my room early in the morning...I'm doing the Macaraina." Madison admitted.

Skyler shook her head and went into the living room. " Who spiked the punch?" Skyler yelled above the music. Everyone there said I did to Skyler's question. Skyler sighed once more and walked over to Madison who was rambling to 2 guys about Maple Syrup.

"Come on sis," Skyler called while picking Madison up bridal style.

" Look guys, I'm pickupable," Madison announced to the friends at the party.

" Madison could you please stop ," Skyler started.

" IF I HAD A DICK I WOULDN'T LET THE GIANTS' SUCK IT," Madison yelled out loud. Everyone who wasn't drunk or passes out burst out laughing at that comment.

Skyler covered Madison mouth so Madison would stop talking while Skyler carried her older sister up the stairs to her dad's bedroom.

When Skyler stepped into her parents bedroom he spotted Teresa sitting on the middle of the floor playing cards with Napoleon while Pit was looking out of the broken

window. Meanwhile there were 2 half naked guys wrestling on the bed.

Teresa looked up and spotted Skyler who had taken her hand off Madison's mouth and Madison who was laughing as hard as possible.

" Whats wrong with her?" Napoleon questioned sweetly.

" This is really weird." Skyler admitted. " Madison is drunk right now, those two guys are insanely hot, and Napoleon is being nice for once."

" He said he would be nicer for one, and I have no idea about anything with Madison." Teresa replied.

" I tried losing my virginity to a coat hanger, it didn't work out." Madison confessed. Napoleon and Teresa began to burst out laughing.

" Wow, my sides hurt." Teresa laughed.

" This could not get any better," Napoleon chuckled loudly. Skyler handed Madison to Teresa while she walked out of the room to find Isabel.

**Darn** **it my hands hurt lol how many words was that I don't know lol**


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter** **9:** **Outcomes**

" Hey Alexis, Napoleon. Check this out you two. Every time I tickle Madison he passes out for like 5mins." Teresa called while sitting by an unconscious Madison.

" I would love to but you know that Isabel and the twins just pulled up," Shulk warned while looking out the window. Shulk then spotted Mario get out of his car and walk up right under his bedroom window to find Shulk staring right back at them.

" Shulk what is going on here?" Mario questioned angrily at the young adult.

" Isabel threw a party, in which I had nothing to do with." Shulk responded.

" Remember Shulk, your parents allotted us to discipline you this weekend while they're away." Mario reminded. An anime tear formed on the side of Shulk's hand as he sighed. Suddenly, Shulk slowly turned around and made a dash for it out of the master bedroom. Teresa got very anxious and walked over to the window and caught of glimpse of Mario .

"HEY YOU !" Teresa yelled at the top of her lungs at Mario. Mario felt a small chill up his spine as he heard the loud voice of the teenager. Mario walked back over to the window .

" Teresa you are here too? I'm surprised that you are apart of this fiasco." Mario replied while staring up at Teresa.

" Oh, its not like that at all. You see, my friends Jessica, Tessa, and I were driving by minding our own businesses until we spotted this party. So we entered." Teresa explained as calmly as possible.

" Oh, and FYI your oldest daughter she passed out on your bed drunk. Just so you know." Alexis chimed in while coming up behind Teresa and wrapping her arm around her waist. Napoleon stuck his whole hand through the window, signaling that there was a giant hole in it. Mario shook his head while looking down at the broken glass on his lawn.

"Wait, is that Skyler or that other fellow at the school that looks just like her?" Mario questioned while looking up at Teresa,Napoleon and Alexis.

" Its the young fellow at the school named Alexis Sulkin. Such a pleasure to meet you," Alexis remarked with a jolly smile on her face.

" Okay what is wrong with you?" Teresa asked while turning around and focusing on Napoleon.

" Nothing is that matter honey bunches." Napoleon reassured while placing a loose strand of hair behind Teresa's ear.

" Yes, something is wrong. Your acting all nice and sweet. I might even be crushing on you believe it or not." Teresa revealed. Napoleon's eyes light up while a huge Kool-Aid smile grew upon his face.

While Alexis and Teresa were talking, Mario made their way towards the entrance of his household.

Meanwhile Jessica and Tessa stood in the kitchen drinking some punch. Tessa refilled her cup and sniffed a bit of it. After hesitating for a moment she chugged the whole drink. Tessa loudly made a refreshing aaaahhhhhhhh, sound after the entire drink was gone and the red cup was on the island once more. " Yep it has alcohol in it," Tessa pointed out.

" Gosh and I had two cups," Jessica admitted. Tessa nodded then filled up another cup with some of the punch.

" Well make it three," Tessa added while placing the red cup in Jessica's hands. Jessica silently giggled. The teenager looked up to spot one of her best friend's crush.

" Oh look your boyfriend's here," Jessica announced to Tessa . Tessa blushed, then turned around to become face to face with Blake. Jessica giggled once more then she pushed Tessa closer to Blake so there wasn't any space between them. Jessica then silently walked out of the room, but stuck her head out from around the corner to eavesdrop on their conversation.

" Look at how many times we run into each other, " Blake stated while placing one hand behind his head.

" Yes, I know its crazy right." Tessa agreed as well.

" So that kiss we had...," Blake trailed off.

" Your a wonderful kisser," Tessa remarked happily.

"Uh, yeah thanks."Blake began. Blake started building up the courage to ask the girl he liked an important question. " Tessa, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

" I'd love to go on a date with you Blake," Tessa agreed. Tessa placed both of her hands behind Blake's head, while Blake wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in.

" Oh yeah and you might want to come hid in the basement. The Madison and Skyler Dad is here," Blake warned.

" Well lets go then," Tessa insisted while grabbing Blake's hand and running towards the basement.

Jessica who thought the coast was clear walked out from behind the wall while whistling a delightful tune. Unfortunately, Mario walked into the kitchen at the same time Jessica did.

" Hey Jessica, do you have any idea what is going on in here?" Mario questioned.

Jessica froze in her tracks and stood still for about 20 seconds straight. " Jessica are you-," Mario began.

" Please believe me. I didn't do anything wrong. I just showed up with my two other friends that's all. We walked in here and people were doing things that are WAY over PG-13 rated. I'm innocent. I tried to stop some people from doing naughty things. But all they did was ask me to join the fun. I don't like those young adults these days. They really don't know anything about me. They were doing this and then that. Then this person said this to me. That I said that to that person. What type of girl do they think I am?" Jessica rambled.

" Oh I see Jessica," Mario began and then he looked in shock. "Wow".

" Oh, okay then." Jessica recognized and then the teenage girl smiled and scurried off to a different room.

Mario exited the kitchen and headed into the living room to find Skyler in between to other guys.

" Hey, put that down." Skyler hollered at two other young adults that were tossing an expensive vase back-and-forth between each other. Skyler jumped up at a high level to retrieve the vase and sighed while placing the vase back in its original place. While Skyler wiped the sweat off of her forehead, she looked forward and saw her father in front of herself.

Skyler froze in his spot while locking eye contact with her dad. Without thinking Skyler dove behind the furniture by himself.

Jessica placed her hand on her forehead while looking down at the ground. Mario stomped over to Skyler with fury in his eyes.

Skyler stood up shaking in his boots uncontrollably.

" What is going on in here?" Mario growled. Several others evacuated the room to avoid the chaos made by Mario.

" Dad, this isn't my fault nor Madison's." Skyler explained. " Madison and I had just gotten back from the mall when suddenly we saw that there was a party. We were as surprised as you are. That means we are innocent I tell you. That annoying, inconsiderate jerk that we called a friend did this malarkey."

Both Mario and Skyler exchanged awkward glances for a moment before saying anything. " Skyler and Jessica honey. Could you two try to get everyone out of here?" Mario suggested. " I'll try to find Isabel."

" Oh yeah, and I should add that Madison is passed out on your bed drunk because she think someone spiked the punch. Which she drunk," Skyler warned.

Mario nodded and then everyone separated to do their task.

Mario made his way towards the stairs and made his way up them as fast as possible. Mario maneuvered through the staircase to raise the top of the stairs. Once the top was reached he handed straight for his bedroom without a minute to waste.

Once Mario was in his bedroom he spotted Napoleon and Teresa tickling Madison on his bed. When Madison passed out once again. Napoleon sat back down and folded his hands peacefully.

" What happened here?" Mario questioned.

" Oh, well for starters. Your oldest daughter is White Girl Wasted." Napoleon began.

" They're Italian," Teresa corrected.

" Oh, I sorry honey bunches." Napoleon apologized while rubbing Teresa's thigh with his hand.

" Oh it's alright," Teresa replied while laying her head on Napoleon's shoulder.

Mario walked closer to Madison and placed a hand on her forehead. Mario lifted up Madison into his arms, and then he walked over to the head of the bed and placed Madison under the blanket for her to rest under.

" Okay, do you two mind helping me out a little bit? Maybe by getting some people out of here?" Mario suggested.

" Oh no problem. Come on Napoleon," Teresa called while standing up and running out while holding hands with Napoleon.

Mario had a confused grin on his face when he was walking out of his bedroom. The man walked out of the room and over to Isabel bedroom to find himself on her knees pleading to a boy.

" Tyler please, you know I like you. You aren't fat. You don't have a big butt. But big butts are very nice also. Please, i'm on my knees in skinny jeans. Please give me credit for that." Isabel pleaded. Tyler rolled he eyes until he spotted Mario.

" Your sugar daddy is here," Tyler warned while folding her arms and stomping out of the room. Isabel stood up while shivering and backed up against the wall.

" Heaven," Mario shouted while grinding his teeth.

" Uh oh," Isabel thought. " He only calls me by my middle name when he is super pissed."

" ISABEL WHY WOULD YOU THROW A PARTY LIKE THIS. I CAN'T EVEN COUNT HOW MANY THINGS ARE BROKEN. YOU ARE SO GROUNDED THAT YOUR KIDS WILL BE ADULTS BEFORE YOUR NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE," Mario yelled at the top of his lungs. Isabel was about to say something but Mario grabbed her by the ear and yanked her downstairs.

When the pair arrived the steps they spotted Jessica and Napoleon sweeping up broken glass that was on the floor. Meanwhile Pit and glaring at Skyler from across the room. Everyone had left the house so it was just them there .

"Isabel, Shulk. Sit please." Mario ordered to both teens. Shulk sat down on the couch along with Isabel. "Do you guys have any idea how immature this was?" Mario asked the two.

" Not really," Isabel replied.

" Psst, I think that was a rhetorical question." Shulk whispered in Isabel's ear.

" Be quiet you to. Your are grounded until your back with your parents. Then they can do whatever they want with you." Mario explained.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Star sir." Shulk questioned while raising his hand.

" Yes sir?" Mario questioned.

" Well tomerrow you see I have a date with Madison and I was thinking that maybe we can go possibly?" Shulk began while poking his index fingers together.

" Well, alright. I don't want to interfear with Madison's personal life. You can do that Shulk go ahead," Mario promised. Shulk smiled a huge smile but them stopped to look at Napoleon, which everyone in the room was doing.

Napoleon was making weird faces while blinking continuesly over and over again. "Um excuse me," Mr.L replied while running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

" He has been doing that every 2 hours," Teresa explained while holding her hand up into the air.


	10. Date

Chapter 10: Date

Once Isabel grabbed the dog food out of her trunk and casually entered Madison and Skyler house with no problem at all.

" Bon Appetite," Isabel greeted Caramel while dropping his bag of food right in front of her.

" Isabel." Mario snapped while running up after her and grabbing the food. " Come on Caramel I'll give you some food. Isabel come here please; you too Pit and Skyler."

Skyler took off the headphones she was using and followed her father into the kitchen. Pit groaned while trudging to the kitchen . Skyler put some food in Caramel's bowl.

" I have a job for you 3. Not Shulk or Madison because they has a date today." Madison explained. "So, I have a friend coming over that I need you guys to watch her. Now, don't look at her strangely or make her feel uncomfortable because she is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Pit repeated.

" Yes that's how you pronounce it," Mario answered.

"Where's her husband?" Skyler questioned.

" Business trip." Mario answered. " So, Nicole will be here in about a half an hour so you guys go do something like help Shulk prepare for his date." Mario suggested. " And Isabel, take Caramel for a walk please."

" Yes sir," Isabel groaned while picking up Caramel and walking towards the door.

" Isabel you forgot the leash," Mario called.

" Yeah, don't remind me." Isabel groaned once again.

**Upstairs...**

" So your taking Madison where exactly?" Pit questioned as he blow-dried Shulk's hair.

" I'm taking her to a wonderful restaurant. What does Madison like?" Shulk asked Skyler without looking at her.

" Daisies," Skyler chuckled while ironing Shulk's shirt

" red or blue ones," Pit answered.

" Oh my gosh Shulk you totally should wear this tie," Pit replied while trying not to laugh as much.

" The red one? I'm wearing that." Shulk answered. Pit sprayed some hair spray all over Shulk's hair and then sat the can down.

" The hair is finished," Pit announced while handing Shulk a mirror.

**(I think this is boring some people. Is it boring you guys?)**

"I have to pick up Madison guys. Thanks again," Shulk thanked while grabbing his shirt and quickly putting it on. "Lates," Shulk called while running out of the room.

" They grow up so fast," Pit replied while placing a hand on Skyler's shoulder.

"So Iris, what will I be dealing with when I get there?" Nicole questioned while placing a free hand on her stomach in Mario' car.

" So you have heard of Isabel already, she is the oldest. She is grounded because she throw a huge party yesterday which I don't want to get into. Next there is Skyler, you probably don't have to pay attention to her that much he might just do his own thing. But she is a big prankster sometimes. Then the girls' friend Shulk is staying over but Shulk and Madison is on a date so they won't be here for most of the time." Mario explained.

" Let me summarize this. Isabel can't do anything fun. Skyler is just a laid-back do your own thing kind of guy. Then Pit is in a pissy mood?" Nicole listed off her fingers.

" Correct, and you know about our dog Caramel?" Mario reminded.

" Yep I sure do," Nicole remarked. Mario finally made it he house and walked out of the passenger's seat and scurried over to Nicole's door and opened it for her. "Oh Mario, you don't have to go the extra mile for me. I'm not handicapped." Nicole chuckled while standing up on the ground.

" I know Nicole. I just want to help," Mario reassured. Nicole said okay while she wobbled up the steps along with Mario.

" LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE!". Shulk yelled as he flied out of the front door and hopped over the porch and to his car and left quickly.

" That was Shulk," Mario replied.

" Nice hair," Nicole chuckled while walking inside of the door.

Isabel was almost asleep on the couch while Skyler was lying next to Caramel on the sofa.

" Pit our guest is here," Mario hollered while cupping his mouth.

" He is probably crying," Isabel yawned while sitting up.

" Dad, why Don't you bring over hot boys we don't know for use to babysit, besides Ike?" Skyler questioned?"

" I'm your father, this is Nicole take good care of her alright? I have to take care of some business okay? Isabel no fun," Mario reminded. Isabel groaned and fell off the couch and groaned some more on the floor. Mario shook his head and then left the house.

Skyler stood up and helped Nicole sit down on the couch. " So let me get to know everyone here," Nicole began. " So your Isabel right?" Nicole questioned while she pointed to Isabel who was faced down on the floor.

"Yes," Isabel groaned.

" Skyler am I correct?" Nicole questioned while pointing to Skyler who was handing her a glass of water.

" Correct," Skyler agreed.

" PIT," Nicole yelled as loudly as possible. Pit slowly moped down the stairs and when he got to he reached the bottom Isabel lied a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't touch me." Pit warned. " Hi, nice to meet you uh."

" Nicole is the name," Nicole introduced.

Pit slowly nodded and then sat down next to her. " Do you need anything?" Pit questioned.

" Oh nothing I just need, Oh." Nicole replied while rubbing her stomach. " For a moment there I thought I was about to fall into labor," Nicole remarked while chuckling.

" Whoa, just imagine if that happened." Isabel responded.

" Then you would have to deliver her," Nicole chuckled but then her smile fell once more.

" Yeah." Skyler laughed along.

" Is something wrong?" Pit questioned while holding her hand?

" Yeah, I think my water just broke." Nicole replied while breathing heavily.

" OH MY GOSH," Isabel and Skyler yelled simultaneously while crowding as far away from Nicole as possible.

" You three need to deliver this baby NOW," Nicole informed while breathing heavily.

" This is nothing like Animal Planet," Skyler stated while Pit's arm.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Pit screamed.

" If you don't stop screaming when this baby is out of me I'll kick your ass," Nicole warned.

" I can't breathe," Isabel responded while leaning over on a chair.

**Before Shulk's Date….**

"Come on Madison; just stick this in your bra." Teresa remarked while holding a mini microphone.

"I'm not putting that in my bra." Madison denied. Teresa angrily glared at Madison for about 10 seconds. " Fine I'll put it in my bra." Madison clipped the speaker under her dress and frowned.

"Works like a charm." Teresa bragged. "Alexis are you almost done with that device?" Teresa asked

"Almost ." Alexis informed while fixing with some supplies on a desk. "I am finished." Alexis held up a small device with a small antenna on it. Alexis also picked up 3 ear pieces from her desk and began adjusting them on their ears. "This is so you can hear one another. Jessica and Teresa, your two microphones are so you guys can hear and talk to Madison. It has a microphone and a speaker on it. Same with you Madison but it will be one in your ear and one by your lady parts understood?'

"Why can't I have the ones you guys have?" Madison asked.

"So Shulk won't see it," Alexis answered while adjusted the speaker on Madison's ear.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Madison sighed to herself.

"You could always cancel it Ms. Madison," Alexis replied sweetly.

"Too late." Teresa cut in. "We will meet you guy at the place before you guys start getting into any major conversation. We will try to make ourselves look different so Shulk won't recognize us, by us I mainly mean Alexis because he looks like Skyler so much."

Teresa quickly pushed Madison out the door and wiped her forehead. Jessica went into a closet and pulled out a chest that was full of different things that they could use. "Okay there are two wigs which means that we both need one Teresa, and since you already have brown hair I'll take this wig." Jessica explained while pulling a brown wig from the trunk.

"Well I guess I will just take the other-." Teresa didn't finish her sentence because she was too busy looking at the pink wig in her hands. "I want to look different not like Nicki Minaj." Teresa spat loudly.

Jessica rolled her eyes and threw Teresa a make-up case. "Just do your make-up please. Just don't look like you usually do. Meanwhile Alexis I need to spike your hair because Skyler has NEVER spiked her hair before." Jessica informed while grabbing some hair gel.

**At the Restaurant…..**

"I love this restaurant you choose Shulk," Madison spoke while Shulk pulled a chair out for her. Madison smiled widely and sit down across from his date. Madison was about to say something but was interrupted by Shulk's phone ringing.

"I'll try to get that later," Shulk informed. Madison slowly nodded while taking a small glance around the room. Madison spotted three girls making their way to the table right across from them.

There was a girl who had long brown hair that went to her waist and she was wearing a sleeveless black top with black dress pants and flat black shoes. This carried a black hand bag with her as well. Surprisingly Madison recognized her as Jessica.

Next was a girl with pink hair. "Why pink hair?" Madison thought to herself. This girl was wearing a very unique dress that was pink all over. The dress stopped at her knees and was puffy all over. The dress was short sleeved and was pretty all over. Next she wore white heels with a think heel. Madison knew this was Teresa for a fact

Finally there was a girl. This girl was wearing green contact lenses. Her hair was spiked up 2 inches in a fashionable way. She was wearing black pants which looked excellent by the way. She wore a red polo shirt with a red/purplish tie. Then his outfit was finished off with a black vest. Madison then figured it was Alexis so things were alright.

The group sat down at a table near Madison and Shulk and covered their heads with the menus.

"So Madison, what is your favorite thing about the political chooses that we are able to have today?" Shulk asked while resting his head on his hands.

"What do you like about today's current political chooses. Hm, what do I like about that." Madison noticed that she wasn't getting an answer. " I said, WHAT DO I LIKE ABOUT TODAY'S CURRENT POLITICAL CHOOSES!" Madison yelled into her dress.

"Are you okay Madison?" Shulk questioned.

"Oh just fine," Madison replied while a smile.

Elsewhere Alexis, Jessica, and Teresa were having a little situation. "I think her microphone isn't responding," Alexis remarked.

"Well we have to do something," Jessica exclaimed.

"I'll handle it you sweeties," Alexis assured while standing up. Alexis locked eye contact with Madison while Shulk wasn't looking and signaled for her to distract Shulk. Once Shulk looked over again Alexis dove onto the floor.

Madison purposely leaned over towards Shulk and take his fork and threw it on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry, all day today I have been moving my arm in such unpredictable movements," Madison lied. Shulk raised his eyebrow while nodding and then bent over to pick up the dirty fork off the floor.

Once Shulk wasn't looking Alexis ran over to Madison and without thinking in stuck her hand into in her dress reaching for the microphone. Shulk sat up with the fork and spotted her with her hand in Madison's dress from the top. Shulk awkwardly stared at Madison and Alexis while they stared back.

"Excuse me, but do you mind getting your hand out of my dates 'private area'?" Shulk questioned.

"Oh, how did that get there? Sorry Madison," Alexis took her hand out of Madison's dress and patted her chest softly. Alexis started uncontrollably blinking while touching her forehead. " I have to use the bathroom."

Alexis started running towards that bathroom but Shulk grabbed her before she could do so. "Not before you tell me what you were doing with my date you're not," Shulk argued.

"Look here dumbass, I have to go do something so get out of my way so I can go do so fat-ass" Alexis growled.

" Language," Madison exclaimed. Shulk stood there with a confused look on his face and then Alexis whipped around and bumped into a waiter with a few plates of food on the tip of his hand over his head. The waiter tripped and fell face first onto the floor along with Alexis. The food fell and landed right on top of Teresa and soaked her with juices and sauces of different kinds of foods.

Alexis used this time to run to the bathroom without being noticed. Teresa angrily stomped towards the girls' bathroom without saying a word. Jessica just whistled and walked away along with Teresa.

"Let's just forget about what just happened," Shulk suggested.

"Agreed," Madison responded. Shulk was about to reply when his phone rang for a second time. Shulk ignored it and then the ringing stopped after a few. Then suddenly Shulk's phone rang once again. Shulk sighed frustrated and then Madison interrupted. " I think you should get that,"

"I'm so sorry I'll be right back," Cameron remarked while standing up and walking in a different direction.

Once Shulk was a great distance away from his date and took his phone from his pocket and answered it. From the caller ID he knew it was Pit. "PIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME!" Shulk yelled into his phone.

"S-S-Shulk." Pit stuttered into his phone. "We are w-w-watching this pregnant lady and she is falling in labor." Pit explained.

"Well I'm on a date right now so please take care of that," Shulk responded.

"But Shulk, don't you remember when we were in 5th grade and we made that agreement to never let anything come between us? That we would always stick together no matter what. AND DON'T SAY YOU DON'T BECAUSE I REMEMBER SO CAME HELP ME PLEASE BECAUSE IM FREAKING OUT," Pit rambled.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Shulk promised. Pit hung up as soon as possible afterwards.

"I don't feel very good," Pit admitted while holding his stomach. Pit's eyes widened and then he grabbed the closet bag to him and threw up in it; which belonged to Isabel.

"I swear, if one of you doesn't go down there and get my baby then I will hurt all of you," Nicole threatened.

Isabel looked at the blanket covering Nicole's legs and then fell backwards while pointing in shock. "You," Nicole hollered while pointing. Skyler pointed to herself in shock. Skyler observed Isabel passed out on the floor, and Pit who was curled up in a ball throwing up in a chair.

Skyler heavily gasped and then ran into the kitchen. The younger daughter calmed herself down. She retrieved oven mitts, goggles, and a pair of kitchen tongs. Skyler reassured herself and then walked back into the family room.

Madison took a bite out of her chicken and suspiciously eyed Jessica and Teresa from time to time. Teresa was wet from top to bottom but stared into space with any concern. As Shulk ate he just sat and then when he made direct eye contact with Alexis he had finally added the last piece to the puzzle.

"Skyler?" Cameron questioned while standing up and walking over to Alexis. Shulk took a step closer to Alexis and looked deep into her eyes. Without any sudden movements Shulk tried to poke Alexis industry the eye but she dodged right in time.

"What is wrong Mr.?" Alexis questioned.

"Skyler? What are you doing here?" Shulk questioned while putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not Skyler, I'm Alexis Sulkin daughter of Princess Sofia Sulkin." Once Alexis realized what she said she frantically started to cover up what she had said. "I mean I ummm,"

" Just forget it the gig is up," Teresa replied while taking her wig off and slamming it on the booth. Teresa took her earpiece off which Shulk noticed soon after.

"Shulk wait I can explain." Madison began while standing up and coming up behind him.

"Ok explain," Shulk growled while folding his arms and tapping his foot.

"The truth is that we all are working together because I was afraid that if I was myself that you weren't going to like me and I was kind of afraid because I have never gone out with a guy that was this much older than me before. So the reason why he had his hand around my chest was because he was fixing the microphone." Madison explained while taking the microphone out of her dress. "So I was just confused about what to do so Mario's girlfriend Peach who is my best friend, along with Luigi's ex-girlfriend Daisy and his look alike Mr.L joined me with this little task."

Shulk nodded while looking up at the ceiling. Shulk then started chuckling. "What?" Madison asked causally.

"So you're saying that you went through all this trouble just to impress me?" Shulk clarified.

"Basically,"Madison replied.

"I can't believe you would do that. For me, that is so sweet. Waiter," Shulk called. A waiter stopped by Shulk and eyed him up and down.

"May be have three to-go boxes please?" Shulk asked. The waiter snarled at Shulk and then walked away to get the boxes.

Once the waiter came back to the table with the boxes Shulk and Madison left Jessica, Teresa , and Alexis in the dust.

Madison and Shulk soon arrived at Madison's house and he happily escorted her up her steps onto the porch.

"Thanks Shulk and I am sorry about all that happened this evening," Madison stated.

"Don't worry about it, I had a great time in fact. Although that was quite unusual I enjoyed it. So Madiosn I was thinking that maybe we could be more then friends. Only if it's okay with you," Shulk questioned while playing with his fingers a little bit.

Madison smiled and hugged Shulk around his stomach for a time period. Once she released Shulk she placed her arms around his neck and hugged him once more. Rosalina and Cameron then kissed for about 20 seconds and then pulled away from each other. "I've got to go, I'll catch you later Shulk," Madison replied.

"Love you Madison," Shulk said.

"I love you too Shulk," Madison responded. Madison walked into her house and slowly closed the door afterwards. Shulk smiled and then stepped off the porch.

Shulk put his fingers in his mouth and realized he was chewing a piece of gum and held it out in front of himself. "Was I chewing on this before?" He thought to himself. Shulk shrugged and put the gum back in his mouth.

"This is the worst day of my life," Skyler groaned while lying on the couch after the ambulance had left.

"I agree," Pit agreed.

"How is this the worst day of your life? While you invaded that bag with your nasty mouth fluids I invaded a woman who I hardly even knew and retrieved someone."Skyler remarked while shuddering at the thought.

"Uh, what happened?" Isabel asked while sitting up off the ground and rubbing her temples.

"You really don't want to know," Skyler replied. Once Mario lied back down on the couch Shulk walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"YOU!" Isabel exclaimed simultaneously.

"What's up you guys?" Shulk questioned while stepping into the house more than before.

"You said that you would be here as soon as possible," Pit growled while standing on two feet fully.

"Right and this is as soon as I could make it," Shulk reminded.

Skyler soon walked up to Shulk and pulled up by his collar. "I saw things." Skyler groaned and lied back down on the couch again. "Now I know why Michael Jackson let her get away." (R.I.P MJ,)

"Madison is my girlfriend now." Shulk informed the room while smiling. All three groaned at the same time without paying any attention to Shulk. "Like talking to a brick wall."Shulk muttered to himself.

I hope this chapter entertained you all. If it didn't and this story is boring you please let me now. It would be really helpful.


	11. In a Porn

Chapter 11: In a Porn

"Well this is the wonderful apartment that holds the people that we hang out a lot," Madison explained while walking forward and with Jessica and Boomerang Rosalina following.

"Yeah, Logan and Blake are very nice," Jessica added.

"Okay so how old are they?" Booomerang Rosalina questioned.

"Blake is 19 and his birthday is in March. Logan is also 19 and his birthday is a month after." Jessica answered.

"They are both very attractive," Madison added while nodding.

"Who's hotter?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"I can't decide," Jessica answered.

"Shulk is," Madison said dreamily. Jessica walked in front and knocked on apartment door 3D. There was some shuffling and then the door opened to see a tall woman with pink fur and with blond hair. (She kind of resembled Princess Peach).

"Hey girls who's the pretty lady," Cat Peach asked while smiling.

"This is Boomerang Rosalina, Boomerang Rosalina this is Cat Peach, Blake and Logan Mother ," Jessica introduced.

"Oh hey," Boomerang Rosalina said with a smile and shaking her hand. Suddenly Katelyn came down the hallway with a white bag in her hand and then she stopped when she was in front of the girls.

"I rented a movie for us to watch," Katelyn informed.

"Sound great, we have a friend with us if that's. Her name is Boomerang Rosalina,Boomerang Rosalina this is Katelyn." Jessica introduced.

"Yeah but people call me Kate sometimes," Kate said while giggling and shaking Boomerang Rosalina's hand.

"MY BABY IS GONE!" screamed a loud voice from inside the room.

"His baby? Logan is dating someone?" Kate questioned.

"No he's just worried about some mess. I'll go help him. I'll come next door and tell you guys what's wrong in a few hours." Cat Peach informed and then she slowly closed the door while waving.

"I wonder what Logan is worried about," Madison said while Kate unlocked her door with her hand on her chin.

"What's Logan like?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"Logan is amazing, he is so nice and sweet. I'll always sit down and talk to you and give you advice sometimes. He also is very good looking. Well I may think his is cute but I don't like him like that. Okay we were talking about a movie right?" Kate said while opening her door and letting the girls come in. The all took of their shoes and Boomerang Rosalina sat on the couch while Madison and Jessica sat on the floor. Kate meanwhile turned on the television and pulled out a clear case and opened it.

"What did you get?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well since we're just girls I wanted to get something that would interest us," Kate admitted while giggling.

"Please don't tell me it's Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, cuz I'm saying never to that," Boomerang Rosalina responded and then Jessica and Madison started to laugh.

"No, I bought porn," Kate said while holding up a disk. The girls gasped as Jessica and Madison embraced each other.

"That's naked people," Jessica informed.

"Yeah and we have boyfriends," Madison added.

"Yeah and well you'll learn some tips on how to make your guy go crazy in bed," Kate said with a smile. "Oh yeah and Madison that was mostly directed towards you,"

" Shulk and I aren't doing anything sexually," Madison said.

"Yeah but would you like to?" Kate asked. Madison didn't answer and started to play with her fingers. Kate put the DVD in the player and walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Kate turned the lamp off so the only light in the room was the television.

"Do guys watch stuff like this all the time?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"No," Jessica admitted while sitting up straight and sitting Indian Style. The selection screen came up and Kate pressed play. "This'll be awkward," Madison said loudly and hiding behind Boomerang Rosalina. They watched the video and the setting was at a park where a girl was reading a magazine and flipping slowly with her legs crossed.

Suddenly out of nowhere a boy came on screen and as soon as his face was on camera Jessica, Madison, and Kate's mouths dropped.

"Oh my gosh is that...," Madison began but she was uninterrupted by Kate and Jessica.

"THAT'S LOGAN!" the two yelled simultaneously.

"Wow he is cute," Boomerang Rosalina said with a smile.

"He's 19, he looks like he is 16," Madison replied.

"It's illegal to be in porn videos at that age," Jessica responded.

"I guess he was a dirty teen," Kate said with a smile. Madison got up getting ready to turn it off until Marshall took his shirt off on the video making Boomerang Rosalina, Kate, and Jessica gasp.

"Maybe we should watch it a little more," Madison suggested while grabbing her ankle making her stop. There was a knock at the door and Katelyn got up to get it while the three girl's eyes were glued to the television.

"He is so toned," Boomerang Rosalina said dreamily.

"He's undoing his belt," Madison narrated. Jessica opened the door and there stood Skyler, Pit, and Napoleon. Just as Logan took his pants off not revealing his face Katelyn let them in.

Pit and Skyler looked towards the television and quickly covered their eyes. "Mine's better,"Napoleon observed.

"SHHHHHHH," all three girls said at the same time. Afterwards they showed Logan's face on the screen and Skyler and Pit covered their faces and screamed.

"Ohh I saw this one before," Napoleon said while jumping in between Kate and Boomerang Rosalina.

"That's sick." Madison pointed out. Napoleon ignored Madison and turned to Boomerang Rosalina.

"Hey baby, this video is amazing. Want to make a sequel?" Napoleon asked with a grin and he winked afterwards.

"Maybe later," Boomerang Rosalina answered while giggling.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Pit informed while walking over to it. The girls had their eyes glued to the television while Jessica joined Skyler and Pit in the kitchen. Suddenly both Logan and Alexia bursted into the room without even knocking first to find the girls watching him on television.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING?" Logan yelled loudly. Boomerang Rosalina took the remote from Kate and paused it. Madison snatched the remote from Boomerang Rosalina and pressed play so the video continued.

Katelyn stared at Logan in shock because she saw him naked a few minutes before. So did the other girls too. Logan walked over to Madison and snatched the remote from her and paused the film. Logan was right in front of Madison and Madison stared at him dreamily while giggling. "You're so beautiful," Boomerang Rosalina mumbled silently.

"He's so well shaped," Boomerang Rosalina cut in.

"I'd do you anytime," Madison said and then smashed her teeth together in a sexy way.

"Oh yeah speaking of Blake," Alexia said while walking forward.

"What about Blake?" Jessica asked curiously.

"He ran away and we can't find him," Alexia informed.

"My baby ran away and I miss him. What if he gets hurt? He's out there in the cold...all alone," Logan then covered his eyes.

"Well why did he run away?" Boomerang Rosalina asked while joining the conversation.

"Well I told him he didn't have a family which I regret, also who are you?" Logan questioned.

"I'm Boomerang Rosalina nice to meet you," she introduced while smiling.

"Why hello beautiful," Logan said while smiling, walking over to Boomerang Rosalina and kissing her on the hand.

"Hehe I saw you naked," Boomerang Rosalina giggled.

"That was disgusting," Skyler said while nearly gagging over the sink.

"I'm scarred for life," Pit said while holding his heart.

"You two better not tell my mom about this, or she will send me to Italy and have me killed," Logan informed.

"Fine," Skyler and Pit sighed.

"Hey Logan how old were you?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"I was 16," Logan informed.

"16?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed at the same time.

"I was walking along and someone said I'd make a great pornstar. I was in a film okay there," Logan admitted.

"Well I'll call Blake later, meanwhile let's finish this video," Madison said while grabbing the remote and pressing.

"Yeah I really don't want to see that," Alexis replied while looking away from the screen.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE IN THERE!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Nice rhythm," Boomerang Rosalina said with a smile.

"I could so do that," Napoleon said with a smile.

"You guys suck," Logan snapped.

Teresa walked inside the hospital revolving doors and walked up to the front desk. The person directed her to the correct room and she walked down a long hallway. She finally made it to the right room and she took a big breath and then she stepped in the room.

There in a hospital bed lied her friend Dante passed out with his eyes open but not moving at all. Next to him was his mother Charity holding his hand with her head down. Teresa softly knocked on the wall and his mother lifted her head up. She wiped her cheeks and it was very obvious that she was crying.

"How's Dante doing?" she asked as she came closer.

"The doctor said he should be a lot better now but there's no improvement," Charity informed holding back tears.

"I feel horrible." Teresa walked over to Dante and touched his hand. It felt brick cold and had no feeling whatsoever. Teresa looked at the heart rate monitor and it was really slow. Not normal at all.

Teresa softly hugged Dante and didn't let go she kissed him on the cheek also. He didn't move at all, but the heart monitor's beeping got slower and slower until it was just a flat line and nothing else. Before a tear could get out of her eyes she heard Charity burst into tears by the sound of the beep. Teresa started to shake as she cried really hard in Dante's arms. Suddenly a doctor quickly came into the room with a lot of other people and escorted the two out of the room.

Charity walked into the waiting room and cried in a chair by herself. Teresa was going to talk to her but she felt like everything was her fault. Like she caused such an innocent guy's death.

Teresa sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She lied the paper next to her and exited the hospital. She knew Dante wasn't going to make it after that heart monitor shut off. Dante loved her, Teresa thought she was a fool for what she did. A tear fell from her eyes as she leaned against the wall outside in the cold. She wrapped her arms around her and slid down the wall as she cried quite hard.


	12. Ice Cubes, Dyslexia, and Boy

**Chapter 11: Ice Cubes, Dyslexia, and Boys**

Alexia Sulkin- Today really isn't a good day #miserablelife

Skyler Star- It's 3 A.M, that day hasn't really started.

Shulk Witwicky- And you can't use hashtags on facebook.

Alexia Sulkin_ has blocked Skyler Star_

Alexia Sulkin_ has blocked Shulk Witwicky_

Alexia Sulkin_ has unblocked Shulk Witwicky_

Alexia Sulkin- I like looking at Shulk's pictures I won't block you sexy. *smooches*

Shulk Witwicky- Ugggg

Alexia Sulkin- What makes you upset?

Madison Star- Euck you Ditch...

Napoleon Koopa- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Madison Star- Just to be clear that wasn't for you Alexia that was for Napoleon.

Alexia Sulkin- Okay

Logan Wembley- I think Blake's not doing well with his um...

Tessa Bominable- With his what?

Napoleon Koopa- Small Weenie?

Tessa Bominable- Shut up would you?

Logan Wembley- His Dyslexia.

Tessa Bominable- Blake has dyslexia?

Logan Wembley- Yeah

Madison Star- So he has trouble reading right?

Logan Wembley- Yeah, he has problems with math, reading, writing, and comprehension.

Tessa Bominable- Poor thing

Logan Wembley- What makes things worse is that he refused to let me help me. He says there is nothing wrong with him and he is just as normal as everyone else.

Tessa Bominable- Well what's his reading level?

Logan Wembley- Like fifth or sixth grade.

Blake Wembley- You don't have to share my business to the world.

Logan Wembley- Sorry Blakey

Blake Wembley- It's fine

Alexia Sulkin- Pretty Boys  
><em>Alexia Sulkin likes this...<em>

Blake Wembley- I'll slap you and I'm not even playin

_Madison Star, Logan Wembley and 445,478,294,572,049 people like this..._

* * *

><p>Napoleon Koopa- Well anyone what to know why today is a horrible day?<p>

Madison Star- Sure go ahead

Napoleon Koopa- Well first of all, this tan fur ball is running around my room freaking me out; I have lipstick on my collar; I got Tessa pregnant; Dante died; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got canceled.

Tessa Bominable- I have a boyfriend, we'll never go out now stop that!

Teresa Sarasa- DANTE DIED? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING! OMG THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I'M GOING TO GO TO PRISON.

Napoleon Koopa-Poor You

Teresa Sarasa- I'm going to weep, Napoleon Koopa can you cuddle with me?

Napoleon Koopa- Anything virtual babe!

Madison Star- Hold up, Dante's mom just texted me and said Dante said hello.

Skyler Star- At 3 in the morning?

Napoleon Koopa- Didn't I block you?

Teresa Sarasa- I'LL BLOCK YOU IN YOUR FACE, MR.L YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.

Napoleon Koopa- Well you asked me if I would cuddle with you, which means when your vulnerable your willing to have sex.

Alexia Sulkin- As the whore turns...  
><em>Skyler Star, Alexia Sulkin and 54,890,275,840,248,202,457,094,758,972,457,048,905,842,700,874,589,027,489,752,907,594,879,025,749,357,984 others like this...<em>

* * *

><p>Pit Icarus- I'm bald...<p>

Skyler Star- What happened?

Blake Wembley- Yeah cousin

Pit Icarus- Ask Alexia

Madison Star- What?

Alexia Sulkin- I SHAVED HIM BALD! #ROFL

Katelyn Diamond- Rolling on floor laughing...

Isabel Verducci- Poor Weegee, she's a total meanie.

Alexia Sulkin- I hate you for some reason...

Madison Star- What's up Napoleon?

Napoleon Koopa- Gosh I hate you, go eat yourself!

Jessica Koopa- That means two things.  
><em>Pit Icarus, Skyler Star and 4,463,735,357,353,864,258,028 others like this...<em>

Alexia Sulkin- Interesting...

Nick Tirrel- Daisy can we talk...yea know after I grow my hair back?

Daisy Sarasa- Sure what about?

Nick Tirrel- We could text but I want to say this face to face.

Jessica Koopa- Nick why don't you tell everyone here?

Teresa Sarasa- Yeah these are our friends, you can say anything in front of them.

Nick Tirrel- Well then I'd like to say that I don't feel comfortable with what you're always doing.

Teresa Sarasa- Excuse me?

Nick Tirrel-You're always in the arms of another dude and it makes me upset. I try to be the best I can be but all you do is find a way to argue with me, then you fall into the arms of someone else. We used to joke about this but now I'm not even kidding. You're really a whore and I don't want to be with a girl who probably sucked the entire football teams dicks. I'm sorry but you're a slut and I don't want to date someone like you. I really thought dating you would be the best thing in the world and that your love for me meant everything but that isn't true at all. I don't want anything to do with you anymore.  
><em>Alexia Sulkin, Madison Star, Skyler Star, and 8,204,579,254,727,470,540 others like this...<em>

_Alexia Sulkin_- Wow...

Teresa Sarasa- Wait, so let me get this straight, so after 3 years you just want to break up with me?

Nick Tirrel- I wasted three years of my life on you, I'm happy we never had sex. Who knows what STD's you have.

Alexia Sulkin- HIV/AIDS, Herpes, Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, Rabies, girl you're basically a sex symbol *does Z snap*

Teresa Sarasa- You know what Nick, I do honestly love you and I would never do anything with anyone else while we are dating. Thanks for making me feel good about myself,

_Teresa Sarasa deactivated her Facebook account._

Jessica Koopa- She is probably crying her eyes out right now. Nick I don't know what to say.

Napoleon Koopa- Hmmm maybe I don't want that.

Madison Star- Nick I never knew you had the guts to say that to Teresa.

Nick Tirrel- I'm being completely honest.

Skyler Star: Alexia want some Nutella I have some in my room.

Alexia Sulkin- Such a delicious hazelnut spread.

Madison Star- Skyler has NEVER offered anyone any Nutella before. I think she has gone crazy.

* * *

><p>Katelyn Diamond- I can't sleep<p>

Blake Wembley- Me neither

Sequoya Matthews- Blake, AAA is on the phone and they want to speak to you.

Cat Peach Wembley- Why is AAA on the phone?

Blake Wembley- Ohhh no reason...

Sequoya Matthews- They help with car repairs don't they?

Cat Peach Wembley- Well why would they need you about something about car repairs?

Blake Wembley- Um I'm applying for a job

Cat Peach Wembley- Well they don't support your service at this time so there is no way for them to help you.

Logan Wembley- But aren't you still working at that ice cream shop?

Blake Wembley- Yeah

Sequoya Matthews- Well anyways Kate, weren't you talking about a guy you like?

Logan Wembley- You like a guy? Oh...

Katelyn Diamond- I don't necessarily like anyone.

Logan Wembley- Oh...

Blake Wembley- Oh yeah you did, you said he was very attractive and you really wish he knew how you felt. Um oh now I remember who this mystery guy is.

Cat Peach Wembley- Who is it?

Logan Wembley- Yeah who?

Blake Wembley- I don't know if you two are ready to know who this guy is. Are you sure you're ready?

Katelyn Diamond- Blake please don't tell them

Blake Wembley- So you admit there is a guy?

Logan Wembley- Well I don't think it really matters, its her decision who she likes anyways.

Cat Peach Wembley- Wow

* * *

><p>Alexia Sulkin- I wonder how Dante is doing?<p>

Madison Star- Probably not good, he can't text. His mom said he is just sitting there. The hospital let her see him finally.

Napoleon Koopa- Poor boy

Isabel Verducci- So Teresa gave him hypothermia? That's deep, well I guess she is just a cold-hearted whore. Get it, he has hypothermia and I said COLD?

Napoleon Koopa- Icee what you did there?

Madison Star- Stop it guys he could die, this isn't funny.

Isabel Verducci- That girl Priscilla is in love with him. She is kind of a bitch if you ask me.

Alexia Sulkin- Dante is mine.

Madison Star- Well I blame Teresa.

Alexia Sulkin- Hey since Teresa deactivated her account we can talk about her all we want. Her legs are hairy.

Jessica Koopa- She's slept with everyone guy in the school.

Madison Star- She's a little annoying.

Isabel Verducci- She should shower more.

Jessica Koopa- She's ugly.

Napoleon Koopa- Woah, now that's too far.

Madison Star- How?

Napoleon Koopa- Teresa Sarasa is a beautiful creature.

Nick Tirrel- Yes she is a creature.  
><em>Madison Star, Skyler Star, Napoleon Koopa and 9,592,074,549,280,457,938,289 others like this...<em>

Skyler Star- Don't be mean guys.

Napoleon Koopa- Don't be ugly, oh wait looks like you ignored that rule.

Madison Star- Napoleon I swear you can pick on anyone except Skyler and Shulk okay?

Napoleon Koopa- Guess how much I care?

Skyler Star- Not much right?

Napoleon Koopa- Yeah

* * *

><p>Alexia Sulkin- Big Time Rush made a song about losing their virginity.<p>

Jessica Koopa- Really?

Alexia Sulkin- Well they didn't say it, it's kind of implied. Like the whistle song.

Skyler Star- But sort of different considering the fact that Big Time Rush is for 12 year olds.

Napoleon Koopa- Big Time Rush can go die. One Direction is beast.

Madison Star- One Direction honestly sucks guys. They all are ugly and they have fake accents. Big Time Rush is real and Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos are all my future husbands.

Shulk Witwicky- You have a boyfriend you know...

Madison Star- You're sexy then them all :)

Napoleon Koopa- *sexier

Madison Star- I know how to speel dummy

Napoleon Koopa- *spell

Madison Star- You don't have to fix my grammer.

Napoleon Koopa- *grammar

Skyler Star- Like we were saying before, I personally think Big Time Rush is better.

Alexia Sulkin- Rusher here

Napoleon Koopa- NO NO NO! Big Time Rush sucks. They suck Big Time.

Madison Star- Well fine have a fangirl attack over One Erection._  
>Jessica Koopa, Alexia Sulkin, and 8,497,492,709,459,043,874,905,984,373,934,577,483,572,390 others like this...<em>

Jessica Koopa- _Can't Stop; Won't Stop we party rock..._

Madison Star- _You them red velvet lips sweet like..._

Jessica Koopa- _Betty Crock-ER_

Madison Star- _So call a Doc- TOR_

Alexia Sulkin- _Cuz someone need to take your temperature you're getting hotter!_

Napoleon Koopa- No the pain; stop...please

Shulk Witwicky- Big Time Rush is alright I guess, I really don't have a preference...

Skyler Star- You mean that Big Time Rush is the best band in the world and One Direction can go die in a whole.

Napoleon Koopa- *hole

Madison Star- IMMA SLAP YOU!

Napoleon Koopa- Gosh you're turning into a replacement Teresa, "Oh good girl gone bad; now do a shirtless scene" the good days.

Voltaire Koopa Jr- High School was fun.

Napoleon Koopa- Shut up bro...

Voltaire Koopa Jr- How's things doing at the manor?

Napoleon Koopa- That tan thing is in my room again. I'm poking it with a long stick...

Voltaire Koopa Jr- I don't mess with Caramel. He's really nice.

Napoleon Koopa- Who names a dog after food?

Isabel Verducci- I used to have a cat and I named her butterscotch.

Napoleon Koopa- I bet you ate her...  
><em>Madison Star, Voltaire Koopa Jr, and 43,824,789,724,535 others like this...<em>

Jessica Koopa- That isn't really nice...

* * *

><p>Logan Wembley- If I loved Blake anymore I'd be gay.<br>_Cameron Kesalawski, Mario Mario, and 824 people like this..._

Napoleon Koopa- Too late...  
><em>Katelyn Diamond, Sequoya Matthews, and 48,204,759,275,469,247,947,759,470,548,967,907,460,972,686,720,947,689,273,693,743,674,607,462,860,794,673,367 others like this...and oh yeah Peach Toadstool.<em>

Skyler Star- You guys have a cute bromance

Napoleon Koopa- I hate that word...Brother and Romance combined.

Skyler Star- Hey Logan and Blake, there is this song called bromance, and in the the guy says "I love you in the most heterosexual way" that's my most favorite part.

Napoleon Koopa- NOBODY CARES!

Jessica Koopa- Stop being rude Napoleon

Napoleon Koopa- Your not my sister no more

Katelyn Diamond- Bff's

Sequoya Matthews- I have some free time tomorrow, Madison wanna come over and have some girl time? Jessica you too.

Jessica Koopa- Sounds fun

Madison Star- That sounds awesome sure.

Napoleon Koopa- I'm down, or in this case up...

Sequoya Matthews- Go jump off a cliff -_-

Jessica Koopa- Maddie and I will bring a movie.

Sequoya Matthews- Sounds fun :)

Madison Star- No boys allowed,

**Question of the Chapter: Tell me about yourself, that's all. I want to know more about the people who are fascinated in my writing :)**


	13. Intermission

**Chapter 13: Intermission**

Madison knocked on the Sarasa's front door with Boomerang Rosalina and Katelyn beside her. Madison was wearing jeans with a white shirt and a blue and red zip-up jacket over it and with her hair in a ponytail. Katelyn was wearing black yoga pants with a blue hoodie and with her hair falling down her back. Lastly Boomerang Rosalina was wearing a short blue skirt and a big black coat that was covering herself up from the cold.

The door opened to show Teresa's mom standing there. "Hi girls," she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Sarasa this is our friend Boomerang Rosalina, is Teresa here?" Madison questioned.

"Hello Boomerang Rosalina nice to meet you. Uh yeah she is under a lot right now about her ex boyfriend and her other friend Dante," Teresa's mother named Daisy informed.

"Do you know how Dante is doing? I hope he is feeling better," Peach cut in.

"Oh, did she not tell you. I'm so sorry girls come out the cold first," Lily proposed while stepping back letting the girls come in. They took of their shoes and Boomerang Rosalina took of her coat and hung it up. Under she was wearing a red take top and blue shell, and a small blue jacket that matched her skirt.

"She's upstairs, I think it would be better if she told you what's going on," Daisy responded and let the girls walk upstairs.

As they walked Boomerang Rosalina followed close behind. "What's Daisy like?" she asked.

"Daisy's real nice and she isn't afraid to speak her guts," Rosalina informed.

"She's our best friend and we love her to death." Peach added. They came up to Daisy's door and they heard sobbing from outside the door.

"She sounds really sad," Blossom informed. Rosalina nodded and she slowly knocked on the door. There was silence and there was no answer so she knocked again. Right after there was a come in heard from inside. Rosalina slowly opened the door and let herself and the others inside her room.

Daisy slowly sat up from her bed. There was a box of tissues by her and a tray with a drink next to her bed. Her face was red and tear-stained while tears were still falling down her face. Peach ran to the other side of the bed and embraced her while Daisy lied her head on her chest.

Rosalina came and sat on the other side of her and stroke her hair while sitting close to her. "Are you feeling better?" Rosalina questioned.

"No," Daisy admitted while still crying. She sat up and wiped a tear away. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Boomerang Rosalina nice to meet you,"Boomerang Rosalina introduced.

"Hi I'm Daisy," Daisy said with a weak smile. Boomerang Rosalina walked closer and sat in a chair by the group.

"How's Dante doing?" Peach asked while rocking her back and forth. Daisy started to cry again while making Peach's jacket wet but she didn't mind.

"I miss Dante so much, why is my life like this? I wanted a life with a little something, but this is too much of a little something." Daisy cried.

"We can see him in the hospital tomorrow," Rosalina advised.

"BUT WE CAN'T. DaNTE DIED WEDNESDAY NIGHT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Daisy informed.

"Oh my goodness," Peach exclaimed.

"I know it's my fault, my ex hates me, and Dante's family hates me. I just want my boys back," Daisy cried with tears falling out even quicker.

"I'm sure your friend Dante still loves you know because he is looking at you from heaven." Blossom informed while getting on her knees beside's Daisy's bed and having Daisy look at her, "You're a beautiful girl and I don't see why this guy would broke up with you. You're amazing and if they don't see that then they're not worth it."

"T-Thank you Blossom that's really sweet," Daisy thanked. Blossom climbed up on the bed and hugged Daisy as well.

* * *

><p>Nick, Skyler, and Alexia sat at the Cat Peach's family's kitchen table with Logan and Blake's mom Cat Peach. "How was it at Logan's?" Their mother named Cat Peach asked trying to bring up a conversation.<p>

"Uh it was fun,Blake ran away and Logan is really worried," Skyler added with a concerned look.

"He's an adult I'm sure he'll be fine he is very mature. What's wrong with him?" Cat Peach questioned.

"Blake did something stupid, Logan and him got into a fight, Logan was in a porno, Blake's feelings got hurt," Alexis rambled.

"LOGAN WAS IN A PORN?" Cat Peach yelled.

"Not a porn, a porno," Alexia corrected.

"Alexia!" Skyler hollered simultaneously.

"What?" Alexia responded defensively.

"Logan told us not to tell," Skyler reminded.

"Well technically Logan told you guys and not me so I'm in the clear," Alexia corrected.

"Well that's true," Skyler agreed while shrugging.

"When was he in one? "Cat Peach questioned. Nick and Skyler looked towards Alexia expecting him to supply and answer and he did.

"16," Alexia answered.

"16!" Cat Peach yelled. "Skyler go call Logan and tell him to get his butt over here ASA NOW!" Cat Peach demanded.

"And thank you Alexia," Cat Peach thanked.

"You are very welcome," Alexia responded with a smile. Skyler got up and picked up the phone that was on the counter.

"I can't believe my son," Cat Peach said.

"He's a very bad boy," Alexia said with a mocking tone. Nick's cell phone rang in his pocket making him begin to reach for it. Cat Peach soon stopped him in his tracks.

"Nick, it's extremely rude to text during dinner," Cat Peach scolded. Nick agreed and stopped reaching for his cell phone. He could call back whoever who was calling him later on. It can't be that important. Skyler sat back down at the table and continued to eat as Cat Peach stopped eating and drummed their fingers on the table.

Nick's phone rang for the second time and he just ignored it. "So we're going to die in a few hours," Alexis informed while poking at his potatoes.

"You believe in that mess?" Skyler questioned while chuckling.

"Um yeah" Alexis responded while putting his fork down.

"That's just a bunch of malarkey. You know that we aren't going to die," Skyler advised.

"WELL YOU'RE UGLY. Lol jk you're a sexy beast like me because we look alike twin sis," Alexia laughed.

"I'M MADISON TWIN!" Skyler yelled. Nick as about to respond but his phone rang for the third time.

"Nick just answer your phone," Cat Peach replied. Nick nodded and then he picked up his phone and saw that he had three missed calls from Jessica. This wasn't good so he called her back. Nick put his phone up to his ear and took a sip of his grape juice, he put it down when Jessica answered.

"Hey Jessica do you need something?" Nick questioned while putting his hand on his leg.

"_Yeah actually I do, I have some really bad news to tell you and I think you should tell Skyler as well_," Jessica admitted.

"Um okay what's up?" Nick responded.

_"This is really had to say, but I have to tell you. Dante ummm he died two days ago on Wednesday_," Jessica replied and her voiced cracked as she spoke. Nick quickly stood up in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Nick exclaimed.

"_I'm not_," said Jessica.

"Oh my gosh, how is this possible this can't be," Nick said and he was beginning to tear up. The others at the table looked at him wondering what was the matter.

_"Because you broke up with Teresa on facebook, she is even more upset about this_," Jessica snapped.

"Break up? I didn't break up with her. What are you talking about?" Nick questioned. Alexia looked down and ate his food with his face close to the plate like he didn't hear anything.

"_She is here crying her eyes out about you and Dante. Get over her house now and FIX THIS!" _The girl demanding.

"I'll be there I promise," Nick replied and then he hung up his phone.

"Where are you going to be?" Cat Peach asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Teresa's really upset because she thinks I broke up with her on Facebook and something really bad happened," Nick informed.

"What?" Skyler asked.

"You know our friend Dante right? He has hypothermia so he has been in the hospital," Nick began.

"I think I met him before,What's wrong with him?" Cat Peach asked.

"He died on Wednesday," Nick admitted while looking down. Skyler mouthed "Oh my gosh" over and over again because she didn't know what to say.

"He's gone I MISS MY BABY SO MUCH," Alexia cried while putting her head on Skyler's shoulder.

"How did he get hypothermia?" Cat Peach asked.

"Okay well last Friday Teresa was mad at me so Logan and Dante went over there to hang out. I really didn't know what all the mess was about. So anyways, Teresa got mad at Dante so she kicked him out of her house wearing just a t-shirt and jeans with no coat or shoes so he had to walk like a mile home in the middle of the night in the freezing cold," Nick explained.

"That's really dangerous. I wonder how his family is doing," Cat Peach admitted.

"Yeah I miss him a lot but I've got to go over Teresa's and talk to her. May I be excused?" Nick asked Cat Peach.

"Of course, could you take Alexia with you?" Cat Peach questioned.

"I want to see Logan, not that I want to see him get yelled at," Alexia said with a smile.

"Well fine you can go lay down on the couch after you eat, do you mind opening the door when Logan gets here?" Sterling asked.

"Yes mother," Alexia responded with a smile. Nick walked out of the kitchen and picked up his coat and car keys. Nick said bye and then closed the door behind him. Alexia put his dishes in the dishwasher and lied down on the couch.

**About a Half-Hour later...**

Alexia pulled out her laptop and began to surf the web on it until there was a knock on the door. Alexia got excited so she took out her phone and made sure it was on record so she could record what happened.

Alexia closed her laptop and placed her cell on it and strolled over to the front door to open. There was Logan leaned on the side of the doorway with a confused expression. "Oh well hi, do you know what my mom want because Skyler refused to tell me," Logan asked.

"They'll be down in a minute, make yourself comfortable while I pick out your casket," Alexia instigated with a grin. "HE'S HERE!" Alexia yelled at the top of her lungs and sat down on the couch and opened up her laptop on the couch while she pulled out her phone. Alexia pointed it as Logan and Logan looked at her confused.

"Hey is that rec-," Logan didn't finish his sentence because his mom came running down the steps with angry expressions on her faces. Marshall stood up when they entered the room.

"Marshall there you are we need to talk to you, _TAKE A SEAT!" _Iris offered as she pushed Marshall into the chair behind him. Mr.L stood up and video taped Marshall from a different direction.

"W-W-What's the matter?" Logan asked nervously with sweat forming on his head. Cat Peach walked up to his son and pulled him up by his collar with his fist.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE MATTER IS ZACHARY!" Cat Peach yelled.

Logan took a big swallow and he held up a finger while shaking. "W-W-What happened exactly?"

"So it took me 3 years to figure out that our oldest son is a pornstar," Cat Peach exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Wait so Madison or Skyler told you guys?" Logan asked while removing his mom's hands from his shirt.

"We found out by an anonymous resource. The point is that we thought you were the mature one but actually you aren't. Are all the things your mother and I said worth nothing?" Sterling snapped.

"That was 3 years ago, I don't do that stuff anymore," Logan admitted while standing up and holding up his hands.

"Where did we go wrong when we raised you to be in a porno?" Iris said to herself while walking away and Sterling but his face in his hands.

"Actually I wasn't in a porno," Marshall replied and then both his parents looked at him in shock.

"What?" They both responded.

"I was in 8," Logan mumbled. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Sterling leaped up trying to tackle him but Logan quickly moved out of the way.

"Looks like Logan is about to die. " Alexis questioned while still video taping this.

" SHUT UP IDIOT!" Logan yelled while glaring at him.

"Don't you talk to her like that," Iris scolding.

"I'm almost 20, you guys can't control what I do. I'm old enough to do whatever I want just stay out of my life!" Logan yelled.

"Looks like that pornstar is upset," Mr.L narrated with a grin as Logan was getting read to open the door. Logan started twitching and then he ran up to Mr.L, took his laptop off the couch and throw it on the ground breaking it to pieces. He took Mr.L's phone and smashed it to the ground as well stepping on it afterwards. Once both of Mr.L's devices were completely broke Logan punched Mr.L in the face so hard making him fall to the ground in pain. Without saying another word he exited the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh my god," Iris mumbled while walking over to the crying Mr.L helping him up. Sterling came out of the kitchen with an ice pack for him helping him as well.

* * *

><p>Luigi knocked on Daisy's front door while hugging himself because of the cool wind. The door opened to show Mrs. Sarasa standing there sipping some hot cocoa. As Luigi stepped in it began to snow outside which was kind of cool, but no so much sense he wasn't in such a good mode. She closed the door behind him and crossed her arms. There the couch was her father Mr.L and Teresa father stood up quickly with anger in his eyes.<p>

"Daisy probably doesn't want to see you do you need anything?" Daisy questioned while standing over him with her arms still crossed.

"It's a big misunderstanding I really need to speak with her," Luigi informed. Mr.L came up to Luigi and picked him up by his collar off the ground making him being lifted up into the air.

"If you hurt my daughter anymore then she already is, I'll hurt you," Mr.L growled. Luigi started shaking uncontrollably and nodded in response as he was let down and he quickly walked up the stairs to Daisy's room. He was about to knock on the door when Boomerang Rosalina stepped out of the bathroom with was right next to her bedroom.

Luigi looked towards her and smiled and she smiled back with her cheeks red. "Oh hi, have we met?" Boomerang Rosalina questioned. She remembers seeing this guy and thought he and a guy who looked like him was cute. She just didn't remember this guy's name.

"Yeah you're Blossom right?" Luigi asked while stepping forward.

"Yeah what's your name again?" Boomerang Rosalina questioned while blushing.

"Luigi," Luigi informed while shaking her hand.

Blossom blushed harder as she felt his soft hands. "So tell me about yourself," said Boomerang Rosalina.

"Well I'm 17, my birthday was last month on the 19th." Luigi explained .

"Nice thing to say," Boomerang Rosalina informed while laughing with him.

"Yea," Luigi agreed while laughing. There was an awkward silence until Blossom broke it.

"So do you text?" Boomerang Rosalina questioned.

"Yea I do," Boomerang Rosalina pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and handed it to him. Luigi entered his cell phone number and handed it back to her. "I'll text you tonight," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Luigi responded. Blossom blushed deeper so she was really red until she finally got the courage to ask him something. Boomerang Rosalina walked close to Luigi and put her arms around his neck while closing the space in between them.

"So Luigi would you like to hang out sometime, like a ummmm date?" Boomerang Rosalina asked while making direct eye contact.

"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend," Luigi admitted while looking away from her.

"Oh I had no idea, because Tessa said you were single," Boomerang Rosalina informed.

"Well it was just a big misunderstanding," Luigi said slowly while Boomerang Rosalina got even closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Misunderstanding?" Blossom questioned while playing with his shirt and biting her lower lip.

"I really want to kiss you," Luigi mumbled.

"Then all you have to do is say kiss me," Boomerang Rosalina whispered into his ear.

"Kiss me," after Luigi said those two words Boomerang Rosalina placed her lips on Luigi and she kissed him as he kissed back. Luigi increased his grip on her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her.

Luigi moved around on the wall so that she was now pressed against the wall and she wasn't. The kiss deepened and Boomerang Rosalina grabbed his cheeks and held his face. They stopped kissing and Luigi smiled at her as their faces were still close. Luigi quickly backed up away from her when he snapped into reality.

"What did I just do?" Luigi said when he wasn't near her.

"Well you were about to get to fourth base," Boomerang Rosalina informed while lifted the bottom of her skirt up to reveal her upper thighs.

"I have a g-g-girlfriend," Luigi shuddered.

"Well you're saying you have one and Tessa is saying you're single," Blossom replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"I'M DATING DAISY!" Luigi yelled while pointing to the room.

"YOU'RE DATING DAISY! OKAY NOW THAT ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING YOU'RE THE GUY WHO BROKE UP WITH HER AREN'T YOU?" Boomerang Rosalina hollered.

"YEAH, I THINK IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE FOR TESSA TO MENTION THAT WHILE SHE IS MENTIONING EVERYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T HER DAMN BUSINESS!" Luigi yelled even louder making Daisy's bedroom door swing open to reveal a tearful Daisy holding Peach's hand and Tessa standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh now you're made at me?" Tessa questioned while walking up to Luigi.

"Why don't you mind you're own business okay? Me and Daisy are dating and you can't just be going around telling people I broke up with her. Is it just because you had a crush on me?" Luigi questioned.

"No YOU went and told everyone. You posted on Facebook that you thought Daisy is a whore and you don't want to date her anymore," Tessa snapped.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT I LOVE HER. THIS ISN'T YOU'RE BUSINESS ANYWAYS, JUST LEAVE AND TAKE YOUR FAT ASS MOUTH WITH YOU!" Luigi shot back.

"What did I ever see in you? You're a real jerk I'd rather date Mr.L then date you," Tessa growled. Tessa pushed Luigi out of her way and walked down the steps angrily.

"I think we should leave you to alone, lets go get Tessa," Jessica replied while letting go of Daisy and grabbing onto Blossom and walking away.

Once they were gone Luigi turned to Daisy and looked at her. Daisy's face was red and she was just standing there not saying a word. "So Dante umm," Daisy began.

"I heard," Luigi interrupted while kicking an imaginary item and looking at the ground.

"Could you look at me please?" Daisy asked sternly while wiping her face with a tissue. Luigi looked up and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"Daisy I'm so sorry I put you those this, I don't know what happened." Luigi admitted.

"I have no idea what happened, but all I know is that you called me a whore on Facebook and you broke up with me early Wednesday morning." Daisy informed.

"I didn't write that I don't know who could have done that. I would never do that, I love you too much," Luigi responded while grabbing her hands getting ready to kiss one of them but Daisy quickly pulled her hand back.

"I love you too but I think we should take an intermission," Daisy suggested.

"An I-Intermission?" Luigi repeated.

"I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart **(BTR song lyric)**" Daisy admitted.

"So how long?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but until I feel better. Until then, I think we should just see other people," Daisy suggested.

"Look Daisy I want you back I don't want us to break up," Luigi replied while holding her hands.

"This is too much for me, I think you're lying to me all the time and I just need time away from you," said Daisy.

"I kissed Blossom before we came in here, I think you should know that," Luigi revealed.

"I think we'll be better if we don't speak for a while. I can't do this with you, I think I'll break if you keep doing this to much," Daisy informed.

Luigi paused as he thought of something to say and then he thought of something. "You don't think I care when do care about you," Luigi shot back getting louder.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Daisy yelled with tears coming back. Luigi tried to grab her hand again but she quickly took it back and walked back into her room. Right after she slammed the door behind her.

"Merry Christmas," Luigi whispered to the closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter you guys deserved it, and the next one is a Christmas chapter.<strong>

**~Peace**

**Oh yeah I forgot the Question Of the Chapter: What's you're favorite ending phrase?**

**I'll do Ryan Higa's ending for today.**


	14. Kindness

It's really funny and I hope you all will like it. Enjoy and I hope you laugh a few times. Next Chapter is a Facebook Chapter.

**Chapter 14: Kindness**

It was Monday Night on Christmas Eve and Cat Peach was placing presents under the Christmas in their apartment. Suddenly Logan came inside and hung up his coat which was full of snow.

"Hey Logan what's up?" Cat Peach asked while organizing the tree.

"I haven't seen Blake in a while and I'm really worried," Logan informed while taking off his shoes.

"Blake's fine, he just needs to cool off," Cat Peach responded.

"He means the world to me. I just don't want anything to happen to him," Logan replied while rubbing his arms and walking over to his mom by the Christmas tree.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll call Tessa and ask her to call him for you," Cat Peach suggested. Cat Peach walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed a number. Afterwards she put it up to her ear and waited until she heard a female voice and she began to speak. After a few minutes and a few laughs she put down the phone and looked at Logan.

Logan was about to stand up and talk but Cat Peach interrupted him before he could do so. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Blake is at Tessa's house anyways." Cat Peach informed.

"He's safe thank goodness," Logan sighed in relief.

"I like Kate remember?" Logan chuckled. Logan walked over to the kitchen getting ready to get something to drink while Cat Peach spoke.

"Why don't you just ask her out already? She'll probably say yes," Cat Peach hinted.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous I'm usually not. She's really nice and I like her so much," Logan said dreamily.

"Well fine," Cat Peach responded and then sat down picking up icicles on the floor.

Nick sat on his couch with a blanket around him while he was doing something on his laptop. Napoleon then came by and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey are you feeling better single brother?" Napoleon questioned while coming up next to him.

"Shouldn't you be back at your home now? I'm not really in the mood," Nick mumbled with his eyes red and him looking at Teresa's facebook on the computer.

"Instead of you sweeping around why don't you do something with your life? It's Christmas tomorrow," Napoleon reminded.

"It's moping around not sweeping. Plus I just don't see why Teresa would break up with me. I didn't do anything wrong some meanie went on my facebook and broke up with her as me," Nick explained.

"Yea I don't know anything about that," Napoleon lied quickly.

"I guess I should see someone else like Jessica," Nick suggested quietly.

" Look you don't want a dessert, you want a full course meal," said Napoleon while looking at him.

"Pardon?" Nick asked.

"You got to pick your Favorite Girl, someone who's Down To Earth and who makes U Smile. I know you're Stuck In The Moment, but Never Say Never to the fact that you Need Somebody To Love. Tell her that she's your Runaway Love and that you'll Never Let Her Go. She'll end up saying she Can't Live Without You and that you were Born To Be Somebody." Napoleon lectured.

"Are you drunk?" Nick asked.

"That Should Be Me," Napoleon responded.

"Are you quoting Justin Bieber?" Nick questioned in a disgusted look.

"As Long As You Love Me!" said Napoleon with his arms wide open. Nick closed his laptop and got up from the couch.

"You're no help!" Nick mumbled while going upstairs. Alexia came out of the kitchen and watched Nick walk upstairs and then sat down by Napoleon.

"Hey butterball," Napoleon greeted. Alexia glared at Napoleon and then began to speak.

"Is Nick doing okay?" Alexia asked.

"Not really, he's depressed about Teresa breaking up with him," Napoleon informed.

"Poor guy," Alexia responded with a sad look. "This has been a bad week for both of us."

"Cheer up, Teresa wasn't good enough for Nick and Dante is in a better place," Napoleon coaxed.

"Thanks," said Alexia with a weak smile.

"Well I have to get ready for Santa. I have to get my net and my dungeon set up." Napoleon informed while standing up.

"For what?" Asked Alexia.

"I'm gonna kidnap Santa and jack his sleigh," Napoleon explained.

"I'm totally not in this," Alexia responded and then picked up a magazine off the table and began to read it.

"Whatever but don't be upset when you nothing for Christmas," Napoleon reminded.

"Whateves" Alexia mumbled while flipping pages in the magazine. Napoleon stuck his tongue out and made his way upstairs to do something.

Tessa slammed a card down on her bed and slammed brightly. She was sitting Indian-Style in front of her boyfriend while a bunch of cards were in between them. "I win," Tessa cheered while throwing a fist in the air.

"Dang it, you win every time," Blake pouted.

"Your adorable," Tessa informed while lifted her hand and fluffing his soft blond brown hair. Blake smiled and then wrapped his arms around her. Afters he kissed her on her cheek and moved down to her neck. "Wait aren't you going to go back home to talk to Logan?"

Blake refused to answer the question while he had his head nuzzled her neck and kissed her. Tessa giggled as he held her tighter. "Well maybe you could answer that question in a few minutes," Tessa giggled. Tessa rubbed the back of her boyfriend's neck until she came to her senses and pushed him away.

"Blake answer the question," Tessa demanded.

"Okay fine, this is the second time Logan said I didn't have a family. He's just so self-centered and careless sometimes. He can get whatever he likes and he has the perfect life. He complains when he has nothing to complain about. He has a family that cares about him and a lot of friends. Girls fall all over him and everybody loves him. He just makes me so upset, I just don't know why I'm even friends with him," Blake revealed.

"If you guys talk things might be alright," Tessa suggested.

"No Tessa you don't understand," Blake said with a louder voice while standing up angrily.

"I'm sorry," Tessa apologized.

Blake sighed and then sat down by Tessa and ran his fingers through her long hair. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Blake admitted as the two leaned closer together about to kiss each other. Blake softly lied Tessa down on the bed and he crawled up near the head of the bed along with her. Blake placed his hands on both sides of her and hovered over her. Tessa giggled in response as Blake kissed her on her cheek and pulled at the tip of her pants wanting to get them off.

Tessa closed her eyes and allowed Blake to pull her pants down to her ankles. He pulled his own pants down as well.

"Tessa I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop," Blake warned. Tessa didn't know what to say until she felt a sharp pain and she wanted to tell Blake to stop but Blake whispered something in her ear as he placed his body on top of hers.

"Just breath it'll be okay I promise," Blake whispered. After the pain was over it was replaced with a rather good feeling that was pleasurable To the both of them.

It was Christmas morning, Teresa really didn't care, she just rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. Something flew across the air and slammed on Teresa's bedroom window. Teresa decided to ignore it but then something else hit her bedroom window. Teresa stood up and walked over to her window. She walked over and spotted her ex-boyfriend Dante standing below her window in te snow. "Why is Dante here?" Teresa muttered to herself and then soon she snapped into reality. "WAIT DANTE?!" Teresa exclaimed. Teresa grabbed her coat and boots and ran out of her room in an instant. Teresa put them on when she was at the top of the steps and quickly ran down.

As soon as she came downstairs she turned and ran out the front door. She ran over to the grass and saw Dante standing in the grass. She embraced him and then began to ask him tons of questions. "I thought you die I missed you so much. What happened?" Teresa asked with tears falling out of her eyes.

Dante put a finger on her lips and kissed her on her cheek. "Teresa I can't stay here long but I came to tell you that you're a wonderful person and that you mean the world to me. Nick is the best guy I know and I think you should date him again. If you care about him and me get back together with him," Dante advised.

"Okay I-I," Teresa studdered not sure what to say.

"I have to go but promise me," Dante responded.

"I promise I put it on my life, but please don't leave you just got here; you just got here Dante," Teresa cried while playing with his collar.

"Go spend time with your parents and then go make up with Nick please it'd mean everything to me," Dante informed.

"Okay I love you so much," Said Teresa as she hugged him.

"Yeah but you love Nick more right?" Dante asked. Teresa wiped a year away as she nodded her head yes. Teresa hugged him one more time and then slowly walked away while still looking at him. Teresa's front door closed and a few seconds later Dante snapped his fingers and changed to his original form. There stood Napoleon Koopa with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Teresa," Napoleon said with a smile and afterwards he turned around rand walked away.

End of chapter I hoped you liked sit and review please.


	15. FWP

**Chapter 15: FWP**

Tessa Bominable- My first name is Scottish

Madison Star- Mine is Italian

Skyler Star- Same

Jessica Koopa- Mine is English

Napoleon Koopa- No your name is fruitish  
><em>Skyler Star, Madison Star, and 2,574,029,574,890,720,974,905 others like this...<em>

Teresa Sarasa- Moron -_-

Boomerang Rosalina- My name is English too

Napoleon Koopa- Baby if I said you had a gorgeous body, would you hold it against me?

Boomerang Rosalina- Oh stop cutie you're making me blush

Teresa Sarasa- Boomerang he's just hitting on you for your looks. He does that to all the girls he's attracted to

Napoleon Koopa- Teresa if you were a cookie you'd be a whoreo  
><em>Madison Star, Alexia Sulkin, and 730,295,740,972,450,742,587,450,927,895 others like this...<em>

Madiosn Star- OMFG that was just a total burn

Napoleon Koopa-I got another one

Jessica Koopa- Stop you're taking this too far

Nick Tirrel- Yeah, Teresa isn't like that. she's a sweet beautiful girl and please don't talk about her like that.

Boomerang Rosalina- I think you have a problem Napoleon. you should see a doctor

Napoleon Koopa- Why?

Boomerang Rosalina- Cuz you're really rude and strangely I'm falling for you.

Napoleon Koopa- Wait u like me

Boomerang Rosalina- Actually yes

Napoleon Koopa- That's cool wanna go out with me?

Boomerang Rosalina: Sure I'd love to

Napoleon Koopa- cool

* * *

><p>Madison Star- You were the first sperm, you were born a winner, SO ACT LIKE IT!<br>_Jessica Koopa, Teresa Sarasa, and 420 others like this..._

Skyler Star- Technically the first sperm can't make it's way into the egg alone without the other sperm 72% of the time. The outer wall of the egg is much too thick, so fertilization is a group effort of multiple sperm. So basically that sperm is a credit stealing prick who is succeeding off of other people's work.  
><em>Logan Wembley, Blake Wembley, and 485,245,709,827,045,972,890,574,907,250,748,572,905,474,897,259,047,848,724,905,742 others like this...<em>

Madison Star- DANG IT SKYLER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT LOGIC IN EVERYTHING?

Logan Wembley- Oh I feel great -_-

Alexia Sulkin- I was the third born so ha

Blake Wembley- Technically fourth

Tessa Bominable- No Blake, TECHNICALLY, Mrs. Star had 2 kids, adopted YOU emotionally and Alexia is just a annoying kid who is identical to Skyler and should have a DNA test.

Blake Wembley- Yeah because Mr.L looks like Skyler more then Mario does.

Boomerang Rosalina- Hope you guys get a DNA test done

Napoleon Koopa- Hey babe

Boomerang Rosalina- Yeah sweetie?

Napoleon Koopa- Wanna come over?

Boomerang Rosalina- Sure text me the directions

Skyler Star- When are you going home Alexia? I'm getting sick of you

Alexia Sulkin- I'm going home sometime in near January 10th. *BTW I just went in Skyler's room and punched her in the face for saying she's sick of me*

Katelyn Diamond- Skyler did Alexia really punch you? Are you okay?

Skyler Star- Yeah she did and I can barely see through my tears

Madison Star- Skyler my shifts almost over I'll be home soon so go get an ice pack. Alexia you won't be happy when I get there.

Alexia Sulkin- Go eat a dinner roll fat girl  
><em>Isabel Verducci, Jasmine Yueming, and 7,648,538,027,648 others like this...<em>

Isabel Verducci- Can't we all just get along? Madison wanna hang out after you get off work?

Madison Star- No

Logan Wembley- yea that's why Nick shouldn't get back together with Teresa. He'd be a lot happier without her.

Nick Tirrel- I'd be happier with Teresa

Alexia Sulkin- Yea but you have to allow her to go to the weekly football games to blow all the players  
><em>Isabel Verducci, Madison Star , and 7,984,034 others like this...<em>

Skyler Star- I'm sick of you okay? I'm sick

_Skyler Star has blocked Alexia Sulkin_

_Madison Star has blocked Alexia Sulkin_

* * *

><p>Logan Wembley- Since New Years is coming up what's your resolution?<p>

Jessica Koopa- I plan to be nicer to others and enjoy life more

Boomerang Rosalina- I plan to be a good girlfriend

Katelyn Diamond- You're not dating Napoleon are you?

Boomerang Rosalina- Yea I'm on the couch next to him right now.

Skyler Star- You're making the worst mistake of your life.

Teresa Sarasa- Back to what Logan said, my resolution is to think about others instead of myself.

Madison Star- Neat

Nick Tirrel- Mine is to settle done with a girl, date her and try to get a 4.0 for the fifth year in a row

* * *

><p>Napoleon Koopa- My charger isn't long enough for me to play on my phone while I lay on the couch.<p>

Blake Wembley- Looks like somebody is experiencing some FWP

Napoleon Koopa- What's FWP?

Blake Wembley- FWP is First World Problems

Jessica Koopa- If you don't know, first world problems are problems that aren't real problems. They are things that we can live without and people with a lot of money consider that an issue while people in other parts of the world have to live with limited amounts of food and no place to lay their head at night.

Napoleon Koopa- That's deep wow. But what about me not knowing what to eat for lunch, what if I have to eat a snack that I made yesterday? Day old food?

Madison Star- Be grateful with what you have.

Teresa Sarasa- In easier terms get a full cup with a lid, and shut the full cup.  
><em>Skyler Star, Katelyn Diamond and 1,740,528,429,849,820,128,032 others like this...<em>

Madison Star- Napoleon how did you get a girlfriend anywho?

Napoleon Koopa- Boomerang Rosie this girl is flirting with me when she knows i have a girlfriend

Madison Star- Sure Napoleon you're attractive but you don't have to be so cocky all the time. Sure I'm attracted to you but I wouldn't date you because of you're personality

Napoleon Koopa- So you'd date Pit?

Madison Star- Well I liked him before Shulk and I dated.

Napoleon Koopa- So you don't like Pit anymore because?

Madison Star- Cuz I'm dating Shulk.

Napoleon Koopa- I'm dating Boomerang Rosalina and I told her that I'm still attrated to both you and Teresa now. So you're saying Pit got ugly?

Madison Star- No I'm saying that I love Shulk and he is the only beautiful guy I see in my eyes.

Napoleon Koopa- So you aren't attracted to Pit and I?

Madison Star- Well I am but it's just difficult cuz I have a boyfriend.

Shulk Witwicky- Maybe we should talk Maddie

Madison Star- DANG IT Napoleon!  
><em>Napoleon Koopa, Pit Icarus and 527,045,972,594,759,207 others like this...<em>

* * *

><p>Teresa Sarasa- "One Universe, 9 Planets, 204 Countries, 809 Islands, 7 Seas, over 6 billion people, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting your dumb ass" -Anonymous<br>_Nick Tirrel, Alexia Sulkin, and 34,027,549,027 others like this..._

Logan Wembley- Hey sup...

Teresa Sarasa- Hey...

Logan Wembley- I bought you a Christmas present

Teresa Sarasa- That's sweet

Katelyn Diamond- Yep btw I bought that video of Logan we were watching I made a 3 copies of it, I gave one to Madison and one to Tessa and I have the original, You can have the third if you want.

Teresa Sarasa- I'll take it

Cat Peach Wembley- What video?

Blake Wembley- Yeah what video?

Katelyn Diamond- Ummm will I don't think your mom should know that you were in a...

Logan Wembley- She knows

Cat Peach Wembley- Logan you're grounded.

Logan Wembley- You can't ground me

Cat Peach Wembley- Yeah I can

Logan Wembley- I'm an adult

Cat Peach Wembley-Blake take away Logan's phone, he has no television for a month and no girls and Logan you're grandmother is coming over. Just wait til I tell her...

Logan Wembley- Wait which one?

Cat Peach Wembley- Father's side

Logan Wembley- She's not coming over my apartment is she?

Cat Peach Wembley- She is now  
><em>Madison Star, Skyler Star, and 40,275,490,245,797,459,045 others like this...<em>

Logan Wembley- I'm 19 for heaven's sake stop telling me what to do

_Logan Wembley has blocked Cat Peach Wembley..._

Blake Wembley- WHAT VIDEO?

Madison Star- What you don't know won't hurt you

Katelyn Diamond- Logan was in a porno

Madison Star- how could you -_-

Blake Wembley- IK he told me when we were younger

Tessa Bominable- You guys are brother that doesn't surprise me

Blake Wembley- And Tessa and can't have the video

Tessa Bominable- You're right I don't need it, I got a live show right from your bedroom

Blake Wembley- Got that right

Cat Peach Wembley- Blake you're grounded too

Blake Wembley- YOU CAN'T GROUND ME

Cat Peach Wembley- Blake...

Blake Wembley- Yes ma'am

Teresa Sarasa- Why are people getting so off topic? My status has nothing to do with this conversation

Cat Peach Wembley- I don't know what sweetie please don't curse

Teresa Sarasa- Okay

* * *

><p>Napoleon Koopa- What does brb mean<p>

Jessica Koopa- Be Right Back

Napoleon Koopa- Okay, when you get back could you tell me?

Skyler Star- A facepalm isn't even enough for that statement.  
><em>Madison Star, Isabel Verducci, and 7,204,754,027,594,768,979,846,789,026,789,672,907,469,847,928,074,689,079,246,764,720,674,387,230 others like this...<em>

Alexia Sulkin- brb= be right back smart one

Napoleon Koopa- Shut up.

Alexia Sulkin- *are names of food

Napoleon Koopa- *throws chair out window*

Madison Star- Now you know how it feels when we talk to you

Napoleon Koopa- It's painful...

* * *

><p>Isabel Verducci- Okay lets play a game, name three items that you'd buy at Wal-mart that would freak the cashier out the most...GOOOOO<p>

Skyler Star- Laptop, Hammer, Super Glue

Blake Wembley- Spray Tan, Snookie hair, and a shirt that says Fist Pump

Madison Star- Birth Control, Condoms, and Diapers

Shulk Witwicky- Justin Bieber CD, Lube, Lotion :D_  
>Isabel Verducci, Madison Star and 97,209,701,279,720,761,7072,020,720 others like this...<em>

Teresa Sarasa- Shulk you did not just say that

Shulk Witwicky- I couldn't resist

Jessica Koopa- I don't get it...

Teresa Sarasa- Google it...

Tessa Bominable- Heavy Duty trash bags, masking tape, and ski mask

Alexia Sulkin- Peanut Butter, Mouse traps, and a cookbook

Napoleon Koopa- Duct Tape, Knife, Chloroform and then you ask the cashier out on a date  
><em>Alexia Sulkin, Teresa <em>_Sarasa and 3 others like this..._

**So anyways yeah I hope you enjoyed and review please.**

**Question of the Chapter: What three things would you buy at Wal-Mart that would freak the cashier out the most? *have fun with this***


	16. Tessa The Pregnant 17 year-old

**Chapter 16: Tessa The Pregnant 17 year-old**

Skyler stumbled down the stairs while covering his eyes and holding his forehead. The doorbell rung making him groan in pain while holding his head. "Skyler could you get that?" Her father asked from upstairs. Skyler walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it while opening his eyes a bit and there stood her ex Boyfriend Pit with a smile on her face.

"Hey Skyler!" Pit greeted happily but Skyler quickly covered his eyes and silenced her.

""Could you speak in a quieter voice I have a killer headache," Skyler groaned.

"Did it come naturally or did you hit you're head?" Pit questioned while coming inside and having Skyler close the door behind here.

"Don't tell anybody, but last night I went into the basement and found some alcohol that my dad had and I drunk it all," Skyler whispered.

"Well I won't tell but do you mind if I tell you why I came over?" asked Pit. Skyler slowly nodded his head while rubbing it. Pit walked up to Skyler and lied a small kiss on her cheek. " I figured out exactly what I need in life," Pit informed while placing his hands around her waist.

"But I thought that you wanted to have a break?" asked Skyler.

"I know but I love you so much," Pit informed. Skyler removed her hands from her head and hugged him. Pit lied him head on Skyler's shoulder and they slowly walked over to the couch together. Skyler rubbed her head once again and then lied down on a pillow. Suddenly the door opened to show Madison and Skyler grandmother. Skyler placed the pillow over her face and refused to move.

"Oh there's my favorite grandson Skyler," said their grandmother while she ran up to Pit and gave him a hug.

"Actually Skyler is a girl and she is right their Peach," Pit informed while pointing to the couch.

"I'm her boyfriend Pit," Pit introduced while extending a hand. Their grandmother ignored Pit and she walked over to Skyler and took the pillow off her face. As soon as she took it off Skyler covered her eyes to avoid seeing any light.

"How dare you be so rude to me?" Peach scolded. Skyler lightly sat up while holding his head to make eye contact with her grandmother.

"Hello Grandma Peach," Skyler greeted while weakly standing up and extending her arms for a hug. Her grandmother panted her on the back softly.

"How are you feeling Skyler, you look sick," Peach informed.

"Just a killer headache," Skyler responded. After they exchanged greetings, the front door opened and in stepped Jasmine, Isabel, and Madison.

"There's my favorite granddaughter ," their grandma Peach exclaimed while running up to Madison and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you Grandma," Madison responded while hugging back.

"So how was the trip?" Isabel asked trying to start a conversation.

"It could have been better but it was okay Isabel," Grandma Peach informed. Isabel was about to speak until the doorbell rung interrupting her.

"I brought presents," she exclaimed as she walked over to the front door and swung it open to show a delivery man with a large object in a gigantic white package and other one holding Blue and green bags.

"Madison the white one is for you," Grandma Peach informed.

"Who would have guessed," Isabel muttered. The two men walked inside and Peach grabbed the bags from them. Grandma Peach shoved the blue bag into Isabel's hands and sat the green one next to Skyler. Skyler handed her bag to Pit so he could open it and she closed her eyes as she handed it to her.

"Hi Peach ," Mario greeted as he walked down the stairs and walked up to her trying to give her a hug but Peach just rolled her eyes.

Isabel opened her bag and underneath all the tissue was 2 packs of Ramen Noodles. "Yay Dinner!" Jasmine exclaimed while grabbing one of them.

"Dad Grandma got me a Flat Screen television," Madison informed.

"Peach you really don't have to spoil the boys," Mario informed while laughing.

"Yea, don't overdo it now," said Isabel sarcastically while holding up one of the square packages of noodles.

"Skyler what did you get sweetly?" Asked Mario.

"She received..." Pit began as Skyler's head was under a pillow covering her ears and Pit was digging through her gift bag. What he pulled out was a small note card taped to a brick. "Look both ways before you cross the street," Pit read off the card.

Luigi took a small peek at his gift and then Daisy put it back in the bag.

"What's wrong Skyler?" Asked Mario curiously.

"I have a killer headache," Skyler said quietly while groaning.

Mario helped Skyler stand up straight. Her eyes were barely open as she stood up. "You stood go lay down sweetie," Mario suggested.

"I'll tuck you in," Pit volunteered. Pit followed Skyler while holding his bag. They finally made it to her room and Pit helped her get under the covers. Once Skyler was comfortable Pit kissed her on the cheek and set her bag on a desk. Pit sat down on a chair at her desk and stared at Skyler.

"Skyler are we dating?" Pit questioned.

"Yes if you love me as much as I love you, but could we talk later I'm in pain," Skyler informed. Pit said yes in a whisper and watched the handsome women fall asleep. Pit walked over to the door and slowly closed it behind him but his phone rang as he did.

"Hello?" Pit answered while holding up the phone to his ear.

"Pit come over Tessa's house pronto," Shulk demanded over the phone. In the background Tessa was crying very loudly.

"What's the screaming in the background?" asked Pit.

"Tessa she is really upset, I'll tell you when you get here," said Shulk.

"Okay I'm at Skyler's house now I'll be there soon," Pit replied and afterwards she hung up. Pit made his way down the hall but Pit stopped when he saw Alexia dancing down the hallway with headphones in his ear singing .

"It would be seeming to me that the problem here

Is you don't listen to your wife, she is being clear

" Alexia sung loudly and terribly.

"What are you singing?" Pit questioned while his back was to her and he still kept dancing because he had headphones.

"Wait, you douchebag, I'm gonna end your life

I am Mega Man Zero, and I'm here to plow your wife  
>I bring sex moves from the future, and my skills are vast<br>Like my super double ultra mega nutbuster cumblast (Oh!)  
>Women can't resist my blonde flowing locks<br>I'll slap a stamp right on my package and deliver your wife the cock  
>My shining armor is red, the color of victory<br>While your fruity suit is blue, like your balls will soon be

" Alexia sung.

"WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?" Pit yelled ten times louder.

"SHUT UP!" Skyler yelled as loud as possible from her bedroom. Alexia took her headphones out of her ears and looked Pit.

"Hey ex-crush," Alexia greeted with a smile.

"Hey, what were you singing?" Pit questioned.

"I was singing Megaman Martial Problems by Starbomb I'm in love with that song," Alexia informed.

"Never heard of it ." asked Pit.

"Well I better head off to Tessa's," Pit informed while beginning to walk off but Alexia followed happily.

"May I come?" She asked nicely.

"...Will you be good?" Pit questioned while folding his arms. Alexia nodded yes quickly and ran off to go fetch her shoes. Pit waited for her and then they walked together.

They walked down the stairs and all eyes fell on them. "I"m sorry but I have to leave, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Peach," Pit said with a smile.

Grandma Peach walked up to Pit and smiled she then hugged Alexia thinking that was Skyler.

"Hi Skyler," she said.

"GET YO HANDS OFF ME WOMAN!" Alexia hollered while pushing her away.

"SHUT UP!" Skyler yelled from upstairs even louder then before.

"Don't you talk to your grandmother like that girl!" Grandma Peach responded.

"You're not my grandma," Alexia shot back.

"This is actually a friend who favors Skyler and that isn't Skyler," Madison informed.

"Let's get out of here that woman is crazy," said Alexia while grabbing Pit's wrist and walked out of the front door while Pit waved back to the family inside.

"So how are you and Shadow Mario?" asked Pit as he unlocked his car doors and getting in.

"He's amazing, we text all the time and he is like ten times hotter then any boy I've ever lied eyes on," Alexia laughed. Pit smiled at her but then looked at him.

"Well I'm happy that you found a boy that you like." said Pit with a smile.

"Come on don't be unhappy, you'll always be the boy I'm attracted to," Alexia informed while smiling.

"I'm not unhappy," Pit chuckled. Alexia shrugged that off and looked out the window silently for the rest of the car ride. Pit took a glimpse of her every now and then but she didn't say anything.

Soon they arrived at Tessa's house and the only car in the driveway was Tessa's. They walked up to the front door and Pit was about to knock when Alexia basically jumped from out of nowhere and stopped him.

"I wanna knock," she whined. Pit put his hands on his hips and allowed her to knock. Alexia put her head on the door and banged it on very hard making a loud noise.

The door opened and it was Shulk and Tessa was crying loudly on the couch. Shulk let them in and the two sat on both sides of Tessa while Shulk squeezed next to Alexia.

"Tessa what's wrong?" asked Pit while running his hands through the girl's long blonde hair.

"Blake he uhhhhh," Tessa cried while grabbing more tissues from a box by her. There was a big container of ice cream by her half eaten with a spoon in it. Alexia grabbed it and started to eat out of it. There always was balled up tissues all over the floor.

"What about the dude," Alexia asked.

"Blake got mah," Tessa began while sniffling intensely.

" Blake got you a...wedding...ring?" Pit guessed.

"My parents are going to either make him give me one or kill him after they find out," Tessa informed.

"FIND OUT WHAT?" Both Alexia and Pit asked.

"Blake got me pregnant," Tessa informed.

"Are you cereal?" Pit gasped.

"Le gasp," Alexia exclaimed.

"Cool so you two did something neat," Pit said while putting his hands behind his head.

"NO NOT NEAT NOT NEAT AT ALL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" Tessa exclaimed.

"On the bright side you'll have Asian babies, people of the Asian decent are so freaking adorable as babies," Alexia informed.

"Blake's Asian?" Pit asked.

"I didn't know he was Asian," Pit replied.

"He is,"Tessa informed while wiping away a tear.

"Well look at that fun fact," said Pit with a smile. Tessa then glared at her angrily.

**Sorry this took me a while I just am getting very lazy. I am obsessed with the song by Starbomb you guys should check it out.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think I'll make it to 25 chapters?**


	17. Rude People

**Okay so I've thought of some fresh new ideas with is good for you if you like my ideas :) Again I'd love to thank you all for all the support and without all you guys I wouldn't be this far. All of your reviews mean the world to be. I love you guys and just knew if I have made you smile at least one time during this chapter then I've succeed with what I've been trying to do? Okay well sorry for the long author's note so Ciao.**

Characters I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Isabel Haven Verducci

Princess Heaven

Sequoya Matthews

Napoleon Koopa

Voltaire Koopa Jr.

Wolfgang Amadeus Koopa

Galileo Koopa

Isaac Koopa

Katelyn Diamond

Jessica Koopa

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teresa Sarasa

Alexia Sulkin

The rest is Nintendos.

**Chapter 17: Rude People**

"I have another headache," Skyler mumbled as she sat at the kitchen table along with her twin sister. Her father Mario was at the stove cooking.

"Skyler what's up with all these headaches you are having? Are you stressed out sweetie?" asked Mario.

"Yes!" Skyler admitted while drawing circles on the table with her fingers.

"Serves you right," Madison mumbled while folding her arms.

"What happened?" Mario asked while turning around and looking at his daughters.

"Well won't don't you ask you daughter," Madison suggested while glaring at Skyler.

"I have enough problems I don't need you here making it worse for me," Skyler snapped.

"Gosh I'm sorry stop yelling at me what's your problem?" asked Madison defensively.

"You're my problem!" Skyler snapped while picking up her backpack from the floor and storming off in a different direction.

"What happened?" Mario questioned once Skyler was out of the room.

"All I'll say is that Skyler is a hypocrite," said Madison and then she left the room leaving her father in the kitchen by himself.

"I'll have one latte please," Blake ordered over a counter and then sat down in a chair in a local coffee shop across from Logan.

"I need a vacation, school as been stressful," Logan admitted while placing his arms behind his head.

"You're telling me, my studies are like ten times harder," Blake responded.

"Well then I guess you should take those special classes," Logan informed.

"I"m not stupid so stop treating me like that," Blake snapped while his arms.

"Whatever I have to use the bathroom, you think about it pretty boy," Logan chuckled as he brushed Blake's bang out of his face and then walked off to the bathroom.

"One latte please," A girl with long hair ordered over the counter. The cashier accepted her money and she stood their waiting for her cup. Blake sat down in his hair and

stared at a napkin while thinking.

"One Latte," the cashier informed while setting down a latte on the counter with a receipt. Blake got up to retrieve his latte but the girl with the long dark hair grabbed it

first without even acknowledging Blake. The girl looked at it and took it sip.

Blake tapped her on her shoulder which made her turn around. "Um that's my latte," Blake informed while pointing to the cup in her hand.

"Not with that tone it's not," the girl informed with a grin.

"Well um I ordered first, have you heard of the term "First Come; First Serve"? " Blake informed while throwing his hands on his hips.

"Well this one is mine now go away," she snapped.

"Why are you being so rude all I'm asking is that you give me my latte!" Blake exclaimed angrily.

"Oh yeah?" The girl grabbed the cup and licked it completely and all sides of it too including the top and then she smiled at him.

"How dare you, you little prick!" Blake yelled angrily while forming his hands into a fist.

"Did I make the little baby upset?" the girl asked in a baby voice while drawing a fake tear on her face.

"I'm sorry but we're out of latte's!" The cashier announced while coming up to the cash register.

"YOU OWE ME A LATTE BITCH!" Blake yelled.

"BUY YOUR OWN DAMN LATTE!" the girl hollered in response. The girl flipped her hair and then walked out of the coffee shop. Blake balled his hands into a fist and

stormed back to his seat and sat down angrily while folding his arms. Suddenly Logan exited the boys bathroom while rubbing his hands together and he made his way

over to Blake who was sitting down angrily. Logan sat down in front of Blake and he didn't move at all.

Blake stared right in front of him with his eyebrows curled up angrily and his arms crossed. "What's wrong?" Logan questioned.

"Some stole Bitch latte my," Blake growled.

"You're not making any sense," Logan informed. Blake stopped talking and then he thought about what he was going to say before he said it.

"Some, Bitch stole my latte," Blake said slowly.

"Okay well then buy another," Logan suggested.

"They don't have anymore," Blake yelled getting other customer's attention. Logan leaned closer to Blake and talked to him in a whisper.

"She didn't steal your money did she?" Logan whispered. Blake shook his head no in response. "Wait hold on this is a coffee shop, the only thing in a latte is milk and

coffee. How can they be out of coffee here or milk?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know but I hope I never see that girl again," Blake spat while folding his arms.

"I've never played strip poker before," Jessica informed while her Teresa, Tessa, and Napoleon all sat in a circle with cards in Jessica's living room

"It's just like poker but if you lose a hand then you take an article of clothing off," Teresa informed.

"You would know," Napoleon mumbled as he hid his face behind his cards.

Teresa leaned over and smacked Napoleon on the back of his head. Napoleon rubbed the back of his head as the doorbell rung. "Make yourself useful and get the door!" Teresa

demanded.

"This isn't your house," Napoleon snapped while getting up and rubbing his head. Mr.L walked over to the door to see his girl standing there sipping some coffee. "Hey babe!" Mr.L

replied while grabbing her and kissing her on the lips.

"Eww get a room," Jessica laughed while plugging her nose.

"Sorry guys," Boomerang Rosalina replied while coming in and setting her bag down on the floor and joining the circle.

"You didn't get us any coffee," Tessa informed while frowning. Napoleon took her cup from her and took a sip while joining the circle.

"I would have considered it while I was there but I got distracted because of this rude guy there," Boomerang Rosalina informed.

"Who?" they all asked.

"I don't know his name but he was a real jerk. He claimed that I stole his latte and he started throwing a fit," Boomerang Rosalina explained.

"Was he older or younger," Jessica questioned.

"Around the same age," Boomerang Rosalina informed.

"What a jerk," Napoleon said while patting her on the back.

"Takes one to know one," Teresa replied while smirking at him.

"ANYWAYS, that guy was so mean I hope I never see him again. He called me a bitch too," said Boomerang Rosalina.

"If I ever meet this guy I'll punch his face in," Napoleon growled.

"You don't have to, because I probably won't," Boomerang Rosalina responded while folding her arms.

"Well what did he look like?" asked Tessa.

"Well all I remember is that he has really dark hair, ohh when I think of him I just get so angry!" Boomerang Rosalina informed while balling her hands up into a fist.

"He's probably ugly," Napoleon informed.

"Yep, my boyfriend is probably ten times better," Teresa laughed.

"No I bet mine is twenty times better then that jerk Boomerang Rosalina met," Tessa laughed.

"Do you think I'm a bad person Caramel?" Nick asked as he sat on his bed with his dog on his lap. Caramel just stared back at Nick while stiffing Nick's bed sheets.

"You don't have any stress, you're just a sweet little puppy," Nick spoke as he rubbed his dog's soft fur.

"Yeah you pet that dog sexy thing!" Isabel replied while staring in Nick's room from a tree branch through a window. She was sitting on Alexia's shoulder's looking at Nick.

"Can we switch yet, I want to see him," Alexia replied.

"One second, just imagine if he was changing cloth," Isabel said dreamily.

"He is so hot, can we switch yet?" Alexia begged.

"Fine," Isabel got off of Alexia's shoulder's and sat down on the branch. Alexia got on top of Isabel's shoulder and Isabel screamed loudly.

"Shut up he'll hear us," Alexia scolded.

"Why do you have to be so fat?" Isabel snapped.

"I'm not fat I'm fluffy!" Alexia yelled back.

"Whatever," Isabel said while rolling her eyes.

"You so stupid," Alexia mumbled.

"Who are you calling stupid moron," Isabel yelled.

"Kiss my ," Alexia began but then Nick's bedroom window was pulled up forcefully by Nick himself.

"What are you doing outside my window?" Nick questioned.

"NICK!" Both the girls yelled at the same time. Isabel lost her balance on the branch and tumbled backwards out of it. They fell out of the tree and landed on the ground

with a thud.

"Aww are you okay?" Alexia asked while sitting up and taking some grass out of her hair.

"Yeah," Isabel informed while getting ready to stand up until she thought of something.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we pretend that we are injured so Nick can take care of us," Isabel suggested.

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea," Alexia cheered.

"Okay now act hurt," Isabel lied back down on the grass and started to fake cry hard.

"Oh Luigi I'm hurt so badly help us,"Alexia cried.

"I think my legs are broken," Isabel whined.

"Oh my gosh I'll be right there," Nick informed while closing his window and running out of his room. Isabel high five Alexia with a grin.

One Week Later...

"Tessa you have to tell him," Teresa informed as she walked down the hallway along with Napoleon, Boomerang Rosalina, Jessica, and Tessa.

"Who is your boyfriend? I've never met him," Boomerang Rosalina informed.

"He's really nice, I'm sure you'll hit it off, Jessica assured.

"I'm really nervous, how will Blake react?" Tessa responded while biting her nails.

"Well save the nervousness for when you have to tell your mom," Napoleon informed.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO TELL MY MOM TOO!" Tessa cried.

"Thanks idiot!" Teresa snapped while hitting him on the back of the head.

"What did I see in you?" Napoleon asked while folding his arms. "This is why Nick cheated on you," Napoleon mumbled but he quickly covered his mouth after realizing what he said.

Tessa's eyes grew huge and Teresa stopped and looked at Napoleon. The group stopped and looked at Napoleon

"What do you mean Nick cheated on me?" Teresa asked.

"It was just a slip of the tongue," Napoleon mumbled and then he cursed at himself. Teresa shock her head and started to think about what just happened as they approached

Logan and Blake's apartment room.

Jessica knocked on the door and Teresa was staring off in space thinking. Boomerang Rosalina rubbed Tessa's back trying to sooth her. Voltaire Koopa Jr came up to the door. "Hey ladies, what

brings you by?" asked Voltaire Koopa Jr .

"I I I need to visit Blake," Tessa informed while stuttering.

"Okay well come in," Voltaire Koopa Jr informed while letting all 5 of them in.

"I'm a guy!" Napoleon snapped while walking past him. On the floor Logan lied on his stomach looking at a bunch of books and papers. Teresa walked over to the couch behind

him and sat down trying to patch things together about something she was thinking about.

"Hey Marshall where is Blake?" asked Jessica.

"Bathroom," Logan informed while putting the tip of a pen in his mouth. Tessa's heart was racing as she paced around the room.

"Ohh I love the name Blake I just can't get over it, I wonder what he looks like," Boomerang Rosalina replied.

"Oh that's right you've never met Blake, Boomerang Rosalina right?" Logan responded.

"Yeah and I remember you Logan aka porn boy," Boomerang Rosalina laughed. There was a rushing of water heard and then it shut off. The bathroom door opened and out stepped

Cameron. As soon as he did Boomerang Rosalina's eyes grew huge and the same happened to Blake.

"YOU!" they both yelled at the same time.

"YOU OWE ME A LATTE!" Blake yelled loudly.

"It's been a week god, latte go!" Logan informed while standing up.

"Hehe nice pun," Mr.L laughed. Tessa's cheeks turned bright red and she started shaking but no one noticed.

"This is the girl who stole my coffee," Blake growled.

"Hey then you called my girlfriend a bitch," Napoleon cut in.

"I drunk it all, it tasted wonderful as I thought of you not having one," Boomerang Rosalina laughed.

"I hate your guts go die!" Blake yelled.

"Yea, I'll have a latte with that please," Boomerang Rosalina laughed. Blake screamed loudly with his face turning completely red and him clutching his fist. Logan quickly stood in

between Boomerang Rosalina and Blake and began to speak.

"It's just a latte so calm down, hey Tessa!" Logan greeted as he saw her quietly standing in a corner.

"Hey Tessa," Blake greeted while walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Um wasn't there something that you wanted to tell Blake?" Napoleon asked.

"You want to tell me something?"Blake questioned.

"Yeah I do actually, I just wanted to tell you that I um . I'm pr ..."

**What's going to happen next? Well the next chapter will be here tomorrow and if it isn't here then I owe all of you guys something. Anything you name it. Well I wont' have to worry about that because the next chapter will be here tomorrow.**

**Question of the Chapter: If someone did that to you at a coffee shop what would you do?**


	18. Latté

See? I told you it would be up today. I keep promises :) Never make a promise you can't keep. Have a great day everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Characters I own

Madison Catherine Star

Skyler Katie Star

Isabel Haven Verducci

Princess Heaven Sky

Sequoya Matthews

Napoleon Koopa

Voltaire Koopa Jr.

Wolfgang Amadeus Koopa

Galileo Koopa

Klemens Koopa

Princess Amber Su Yueming

Isaac Koopa

Katelyn Diamond

Jessica Koopa

Tanooki Nick Koopa

Teresa Sarasa

Alexia Sulkin

The rest is Nintendos.

Chapter 27: Latté

"I'm err... I'm ahh precious," Tessa replied while smiling a fake smile.

"Well Precious is overweight and she is pregnant with her second child so I guess you can relate," said Napoleon with a grin.

"Teresa Teresa," said Jessica while snapping fingers in front of Teresa face. Teresa soon snapped out of it and looked at Jessica with a confused look.

"What's the matter?" the brunette asked.

"You're like in the Twilight Zone, what's the matter?" Jessica asked while putting a hand on her leg.

"Napoleon is what you said about Nick cheating on me true?" Teresa asked with a worried look on her face.

Napoleon paused and then put a hand on his chin. "Maybe you should ask him for yourself," Napoleon suggested and then nodded showing that he was satisfied with the way he

answered. Teresa nervously pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number and put it up to her ear.

"What do you mean overweight and pregnant with her second child?" Blake chuckled while slipping a hand around Tessa's waist.

"Oh wait first child," Napoleon corrected.

"Would you shut up?" Tessa said through her teeth.

"Okay I know what you said really isn't what you need to tell me, just say it?" said Blake while grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders and staring into her eye that wasn't

covered by her hair. Blake then brushed her bang out of her face but Tessa quickly smacked his hand away. "What's wrong why are you acting so different?" Blake

asked while folding his arms and staring at her.

"I'll tell you, will you listen to me?" Tessa hollered getting ready to cry.

"Calm down," Blake soothed in a whispered. Tessa softly shoved his hands away and stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

Blake exclaimed.

Tessa swung the door open to reveal herself with a tear stained face. "I'M PREGNANT!" she exclaimed and then she went back inside and slammed the door.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Both Logan and Katelyn exclaimed.

"Hahaha you're joking right?" Blake responded while chuckling slowly.

"I should slap you, how could you say that?" Boomerang Rosalina yelled angrily.

"Would you be quiet I'm not even focusing on you okay?" Blake growled. Blake walked up to the bathroom door and heard crying from inside. He found out that the

door was locked as he knocked on it quietly. "Is it true?" he questioned.

"Yes," Tessa mumbled from inside.

Blake stood there trying to process everything. "W W When did this happen?" he stuttered.

"You know exactly when this happen," Tessa yelled in response.

"Is it mine?" Blake questioned. Boomerang Rosalina angrily walked over to Blake and punched him in the stomach. She turned on her heel and walked away while flipping her ponytail. Tessa opened the bathroom door and saw her boyfriend on the ground.

"Of course the child is yours," Tessa said while kneeling down next to him. Blake sat up Indian Style and adjusted his bang on his forehead.

"That's good news, and at the same time bad news, we're too young to have kids and a new life is being brought into the world," said Blake.

"I guess," Tessa mumbled.

"Do your mom know?" asked Blake.

"No, I was going to tell them after the trip," Tessa informed.

"Oh we're going on the trip tomorrow aren't we?" asked Logan who is sitting on the floor. Blake nodded in response while he embraced Tessa.

"Is that an iPhone 5 in your pocket...or are you happy to see me?" Isabel chuckled while laying down in a bed at her house and Alexia laying in a the same bed.

"No that's and iPhone 4S but thanks for being curious about what phone I have," Nick chuckled while serving the two of them drinks on trays.

"Aww Nick my back hurts so bad can you rub it for me?" Alexia whined while holding her back in pain. Nick sat the tray down on the bedside and walked over to Alexia's

said. Nick rolled up his sleeve and began to to give Alexia a back massage.

"I'm really sorry about scaring you guys, then again what were you doing at my house?" Nick questioned.

"We wanted to tell you something," Isabel said quickly.

"Well I'll give you guys my number so if you need to tell me anything you can just text me okay?" Luigi said with a smile. Alexia smiled really huge and Nick couldn't see

because he was behind her. Isabel smiled really big while laying down.

"That feels really good Nick," said Alexia.

"Can I have a massage too?" Isabel asked in a whiny voice and she did while sticking her bottom lip out.

"He's still massaging me though," Alexia whined.

"Nick can you massage my back now? It hurts really bad," said Isabel while pretending to wince in pain. Nick walked over to Isabel, got on his knees, and began to massage her back. Alexia wrinkled her nose angrily and then she threw herself off the bed "accidently" and cried out in pain.

"Oh Nick I fell and I can't get up," Alexia cried.

"Are you okay?" Nick exclaimed, immediately stopping the massage he was currently giving and running to Alexia's aid. Nick kneeling down next to Alexia and picked her up

bridal style. He stood up completely and softly lied her back down in the bed.

"Oh thank you Nick, you saved my life," said Alexia while putting her hands on her chest. Isabel rolled her eyes and then bundled up under the covers.

"Oh Nick, I'm freezing can you come and keep me warm?" Isabel pleaded.

"Sure I'll go get you another blanket," Nick said nicely and then exiting the room.

"Look Isabel stop trying to steal Nick from me," Alexia demanded.

"You're so desperate he was mine first!" Isabel snapped.

"No he was mine before you ," Alexia growled but then Nick came into the room with another blanket.

"Here I have a blanket for you," said Nick with a smile. Nick spread the blanket on top of the both of them and covered them up completely.

"Nick we're still cold, could you cuddle with us maybe? We don't want to get hypothermia," Isabel pleaded.

"Of course I don't want you guys to get hypothermia like ummm...," Nick paused and then shock the thought out of his head. Nick took his phone out of his pocket and

placed it on a chair. Then he crawled in between the two girls and got under the covers and they both moved closer to him when he did. Nick placed his arms behind both of

them and looked at each of them.

Alexia wrapped her arms around him and pulled Nick closer to her. "Nick I'm so cold please HOLD me," Isabel informed while pulling Nick closer to her when she said

"hold".

"No I'm MUCH more colder," said Alexia while pulling Nick closer to her.

"NO I AM!" Isabel yelled while grabbing him harder.

"NO I AM!" Alexia hollered while yanking on Nick. The two girls went back and forth pulling on Nick while yelling things at each other.

"Poor girls, they are so cold," Nick mumbled to himself.

The Next Day...

The hotel was amazing but the lobby was even better. As soon as you enter there is decorative carpet that is the color of gold, brown, and red. In the middle of the gigantic

lobby is a big circular area, where you walk up two steps to get to. There are beautiful plants all around and if you look up you can see all the floors above you. It's quite an

amazing sight.

"Wow this hotel is like huge, thanks for having us Mr. Mario." Jessica said with a smile as the other people stood in the lobby with them. The other people there was Madison,

Jessica, Napoleon Koopa, Teresa, Tessa, Skyler,Alexia, Boomerang Rosalina, Logan, Blake, and Mario and Cat Peach. Nick hasn't yet arrived.

"BUT NICK I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Isabel yelled loudly while clinging onto Nick's ankles as he tried to come into the hotel.

"Isabel I'll take care of you once I get back I'm truly sorry," Nick apologized while looking at her.

"Oh Nick," Isabel cried and then hugged Nick at the same time with each of her head on his shoulders. Teresa angrily stood there while folding her arms and

tapping her foot.

"Bye Nick I'll miss you," Isabel informed while she blew him a kiss as She walked out of the hotel. Nick waved and then he walked up to the group.

"Isabel must be hurt really bad if they want me to stay that much," said Nick.

"Yeah sure that's it," Logan Mumbled while rolling his eyes. Madison and Skyler father named Mario came up to the group holding six cards along with Cat Peach.

"Okay I checked us in there are 3 rooms right next to each other on the fifth floor. The first room is the boys room, the middle room is my and Cat Peach's room, and then third

one belongs to the girls," Mario informed.

"How many beds in each room?" asked Madison as she was given a card.

"3 so pick a bed partner," said Cat Peach with a smile.

Napoleon grabbed Boomerang Rosalina hand and smiled at her. "Um no boys get one room, girls get another so pick someone of the same gender come on stop being babies," Mario

informed.

"Ok and one of you guys has to stay in our room since there is ten of you so decide," Cat Peach said.

"Wait so that one person get's their own bed?" asked Napoleon.

"Yep," Cat Peach confirmed.

"I'M IN!" Napoleon yelled at the top of his lungs. Napoleon walked up to Mario and grabbed the right card. "Thank you," he whispered and then he ran off towards the elevator.

20 mins later...

Blake exited the elevator and strolled over to a cafe. There was nobody in line so he walked right up to the cashier. "I'd like a French Vanilla Latte," Blake ordered

while pulling out his wallet.

"Oh I'm sorry we are currently out of latte's for a while. We sold our last latte to that young lady over there," said the cashier while pointing to a girl in the lobby standing

with 2 other girls and laughing.

Blake became extremely infuriated and then he quickly stomped over to the group of girls. It consisted of his girlfriend Tessa, her friend Jessica, and her other friend

Boomerang Rosalina...WHO WAS DRINKING THE LAST LATTE. Blake snatched the latte from her and chucked it across the lobby angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Boomerang Rosalina yelled angrily.

"You're just trying to make me made by stealing my lattes," Blake growled. Boomerang Rosalina took her earrings off and handed them to Jessica. Without a moment to waste she

swung her leg back and kicked him right in between his legs making him grab his crotch and fall to his knees.

"Ohh right in the pecker," said Jessica. Boomerang Rosalina was about to punch him but Tessa quickly pulled her back.

"Stop it, I dare you to hit him again," Tessa snapped while holding onto her arm. Boomerang Rosalina took a step back and sighed, she walked away from the group but kicked

Blake in the thigh as she did. Blake then hit the floor and started to cry his eyes out.

"Nick I think we should talk about something," said Teresa as she sat in the boys room on the sofa and sitting next to Nick.

"Sure what about?" he asked while straightening out his shirt.

"I want you to be completely honest," Teresa began as she corrected her posture.

"Okay..." Nick responded while looking at her.

Teresa took a deep breath and then turned towards her boyfriend. "Are you cheating on me?"

Nick's eye grew wide and then he stopped looking at her. Teresa sat up and tried to look at him. "It's true isn't it?" Teresa said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Teresa I I'm sorry," Nick apologized.

"So it's true, how could you do this to me?" Teresa cried with tears flowing down her cheeks and with her standing up angrily.

"Teresa I'm sorry, I just didn't want to but when she kissed me it reminded me of how I felt when I walked in on you and Logan. So I didn't stop," Nick revealed while

looking down.

"I told you we didn't kiss why don't you believe me?" Teresa said through tears and then she ran out of the hotel room. Nick quickly followed and stopped her in the hallway.

"Now you know how I felt," Nick was going to continue but then he stopped after he realized what he just said.

"I could do so much better then you," Teresa yelled as the tears continued to flow.

"Then we're over then!" Nick exclaimed and then turned around to go back into the room. Teresa cried even harder and then ran towards the elevator. She rode down the

elevator silently and when it opened she walked to her left and then she stopped in front of the wait room. Instead was Blake laying on his back with and ice pack on his

groin, and there was Logan sitting on an exercise bike. Teresa noticed that the only way she could enter is if she slid her card key into the slot. She left hers in the room so

she knocked on the door to let the boys know she was there.

Logan stood up and opened the see through door for her and then frowned. "What's the matter? Suck those tears back up," Logan said while rubbing her back and

having her come inside. Those three were the only ones left in the weight room and then she stood up next to Blake and Blake just lied his head down.

"Whats wrong?" Logan repeated.

"Nick cheated on me, then he dumped me," Teresa cried. Logan opened his arms and then accepted Teresa and he wrapped his arms around her. Teresa buried her face in

his chest and began to wipe her tears away.

"That's mean," Blake groaned while he was still in pain.

"I'll talk to him later, meantime you should hang out with us," Logan instructed while bringing an exercise ball over to Teresa so she could sit on it. Teresa sat down and

then started to bounce up and down slowly.

Logan sat back down and just continued to sit until Teresa looked up at Blake. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Boomerang Rosalina kicked me in my sensitive spot, I don't get why girls kick there. It hurts badly," Blake exclaimed.

"I've gotten kicked there before, I hurts bad but man up," Logan said with a reassured smile. Blake just rolled his eyes in response. There was an awkward silence

until Teresa broke it.

"I wish things never changed," Teresa mumbled to herself getting everyone's attention. "I wish that things never changed and Nick and I didn't get back together," Teresa mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Logan questioned.

"I want to get back together with my ex," Teresa admitted while looking down.

"But Dante uhh," Blake started but he trailed off.

"Not him, but it would be nice," said Teresa in a whispered. "I wish my last boyfriend never broke up with me," Teresa mumbled. Logan head snapped up and then Blake

grinned.

"You're not talking about..." Logan began.

"Logan could we talk privately?" Teresa asked while looking at him.

Its a cliffhanger lol. Well I hope you liked it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm like upset about coffee right now because of something that happened. If you want to hear the story PM me. I got so mad about it :/ Review please


End file.
